Jueces del futuro
by Laurent S
Summary: Draco Malfoy se encuentra en sexto año de Hogwarts bajo la amenaza del señor oscuro, al parecer sin escapatoria posible. Todo cambia un día en un accidente en el cual un viaje al pasado le dará la oportunidad de cambiar todo el futuro con la opción de asesinar a su mayor temor. Pero todo es diferente a lo que él creía. Lo peor, es época de múltiples peligros en forma de magia negra
1. Prólogo

**En primer lugar decir que ningún personaje de Harry Potter obviamente me pertenece (ojala, pero todavía no soy millonaria).**

 **En segundo lugar este fanfic es de aventura y drama principalmente, pero contendrá romance como trama secundaria.**

 **En tercer lugar si ven algún error me gustaría que me escribierais en una review cuál es, me gusta Harry Potter y me he leído los libros menos el séptimo, pero no soy una gran fan y el universo es tan grande que me cuesta escribirlo con sentido. He estado días investigando la saga para saber qué elementos poder usar eso sí.**

* * *

 _Giratiempo_

 **Objetos mágicos peligrosos**

" _El giratiempo" pag.25_

 _El giratiempo es uno de los objetos más peligrosos del mundo mágico, hay muy pocos y todos controlados para que lleguen a manos responsables. Viajar más de cinco horas atrás es un grave error, pues puede cambiar de manera catastrófica el futuro. El caso más conocido y dañino fue el de Eloise Mintumble, una mujer que quedó atrapada cinco días en el año 1402 y que provocó grandes catástrofes en la vida de las personas que conoció, por lo menos veinticinco de sus parientes se desvanecieron por no haber nacido. Por su parte, Eloise Mintumble, llegó con su cuerpo muy dañado y tuvo que ser ingresada urgentemente en San Mungo por las consecuencias de la perturbación del tiempo._

–No sé para qué necesitarías uno, pero es demasiado tarde.

–¿Por qué dices eso Blaise? –le pregunté preocupado, no quería tachar a otra posible ayuda de la lista.

–El año pasado todos los giratiempos fueron destruidos–me informó.

–Eso son rumores, alguno tiene que quedar, nadie sería tan estúpido como para destruir algo tan importante sin quedarse uno–razonó Pansy.

–Puede ser, pero no se sabe si lo destruyeron los mortífagos o el ministerio de magia, es imposible encontrar uno si es que quedan.

Tras escuchar las palabras de Blaise cerré el libro de "objetos mágicos peligrosos" con brusquedad y lo lancé a un lado de mala manera. No encontraría nada útil, tenía que reconocerlo, era una pérdida de tiempo y solo podía rezar para que el armario evanescente estuviera arreglado antes de fin de curso.

–¿Por qué te interesa Draco? ¿Buscas algo? –me preguntó Pansy.

–¡TIEMPO! Solo eso ¿Tan difícil es? –exclamé con rabia–. Es increíble que haya tantos conjuros en el mundo y ninguno me pueda ayudar.

Golpeé con rabia la pared del vagón y casualmente se paró como si hubiera reaccionado a mi golpe, pero en verdad ya habíamos llegado a la estación. Nos encontrábamos en pleno invierno y gran parte de los alumnos habíamos salido de Hogwarts para pasar las fiestas con los familiares, bueno, en verdad yo no me lo podía permitir, solo me había ido para investigar el armario de Borgin y Burkes.

Bajé con rapidez del expreso de Hogwarts y me despedí de mis amigos fugazmente sin esperar respuesta, no quería más preguntas y no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie, quería perderlos de vista pronto y así hice. Me crucé con la mirada de asco de Potter durante mi trayecto a la salida de ese asqueroso nido de muggles, pero le ignoré, ni siquiera meterme con Potter era un consuelo en mi situación.

 **P.O.V Harry Potter**

–¡Por fin tranquilidad! –exclamó Ron al ver que Lavender ya se había alejado.

–Esperaba que te entristeciera más la separación con tu novia–le dije.

Estaba claro que esa relación no iba a durar mucho y me alegraba. Desde que esos dos eran pareja Ron y yo compartíamos menos tiempo juntos. Lo peor de todo era la situación con Hermione, siempre estaba mal de ánimos y no me era de mucha ayuda para mis problemas amorosos con Ginny. Lo peor de todo es que me sentía mal por pasar las vacaciones de invierno con Ron ahora que él y Hermione no se hablaban.

La señora Weasley nos vino a buscar a la estación para llevarnos a la madriguera. En esos tiempos de tensión donde me sentía perseguido por todos, el hogar de mi amigo Ron era lo más cercano al paraíso para mí, me sentía incluso más seguro que en Hogwarts. Aunque sinceramente la presencia de Ginny volvería algo dificultosa esa estancia estando mi mejor amigo vigilándome.

Ya en la madriguera lo primero que vi al entrar fue a Bill con un tono de piel rosa fuerte, a la señora Weasley no le hizo falta preguntar para saber los culpables y fue a buscar a los gemelos preparada para gritarles. Aunque se hubieran independizado Molly los seguía viendo como esos niños traviesos a los que siempre tenía que echar bronca.

Estaba toda la familia Weasley menos Percy y Charlie, también Remus y Tonks. Tonks se encontraba untando un ungüento por el rostro de Remus que estaba lleno de granos, cuando me vio aparecer por el umbral de la puerta sonrío ampliamente.

–Esto es lo que pasa cuando apuestas a Fred y George que no podrán hacerte ninguna broma–me dijo señalándose los granos de la cara antes de que yo pudiera preguntar.

–Apuesta estúpida que no se puede ganar–señaló Tonks. Tras terminar de ponerle el ungüento todas las marcas de la cara de Remus desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos.

Me reí y comenzamos a hablar. En un principio de cosas sin importancia pero poco a poco nuestra conversación se fue volviendo más seria. Toqué el tema de mis sospechas sobre Snape y Malfoy, pero Remus se enfadó y rápidamente me dijo que esas sospechas solo eran producto de mi rencor.

–¿Y vosotros tenéis algo nuevo que contarme? –pregunté.

–Nada en absoluto, nos hemos dedicado todo este tiempo en intentar controlar al ministerio, pero no es nada fácil. De Voldemort pocas noticias, está demasiado tranquilo todo –me explicó Remus–. Por cierto, creía que Hermione vendría.

–Ha tenido ciertos problemas con Ron ¿Querías hablar con ella?

–La verdad es que tengo algo que le puede interesar, en una de nuestras internadas en el ministerio conseguimos…

Remus tuvo que detener la conversa por culpa de un chillido que en un principio no pude reconocer y que por lo tanto me asustó, por un momento pensé que habían llegado los mortífagos. Pero en poco comenzaron a escucharse insultos en francés y recordé a Fleur, seguramente los gemelos le habían hecho alguna broma. Remus río y aprovechando esa interrupción ordenó a Tonks que enseñara "ese objeto".

Nymphadora de su bolsillo sacó un pequeño colgante con un reloj de arena en el centro de unos aros, lo reconocí inmediatamente.

–¡Un giratiempo! Creía que todos habían sido destruidos–exclamé.

–Con este artilugio todo será más fácil–gritó Ron acercándose a nosotros, nos había escuchado. Tonks suspiró, al parecer no le gusto la aparición de mi amigo.

–No es todo tan fácil. En primer lugar este es uno de los objetos más peligrosos del mundo, solo me fio si lo tiene en sus manos Hermione que utilizó uno en su tercer curso–nos comenzó a decir Remus–. En segundo lugar, esta abollado el aro central, solo puede significar dos cosas: o se ha caído o el ministerio ha intentado modificarlo. En cualquiera de los dos casos puede ser peligroso y no funcionar con normalidad.

–Entonces ¿Qué se supone que hemos de hacer? –preguntó Ron.

–Mi idea era que lo enseñarais antes de hacer nada a Mcgonagall o a Dumbledore para que lo examinen antes de utilizarlo.

–¿Estas loco? –Balbuceó Ron–¿Y si deciden que no tendríamos que tenerlo y se lo quedan?

–Si esa es la decisión de magos tan sabios será la acertada. El giratiempo podría fallar de manera catastrófica o…

Fred apareció repentinamente y arrebató de las manos de Tonks el giratiempo.

–O caer en malas manos, como ahora mismo puedes comprobar.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "en malas manos"? –refunfuñó Fred en broma.

–¿Qué se supone que es esto? –preguntó George sacando la cabeza por encima del hombro de su hermano gemelo.

–No se lo entregues a Potter, esto no es buena idea Remus–dijo Tonks.

Tras escucharla me dirigí rápidamente hacía Fred y le quite de las manos el giratiempo de la misma forma que él hizo con Tonks.

–Se lo enseñaré a Dumbledore–le dije a Remus.

 **P.O.V Draco Malfoy**

Había pasado seis horas en Borgin y Burkes y no había podido hacer mucho con el armario evanescente, mierda, había sido un grave error dejar Hogwarts, solo había conseguido perder más días de trabajo. Creía que viendo a su hermano gemelo conseguiría saber porque aún no funcionaba, pero me equivocaba.

Salí a toda prisa del Callejón Knocturn, si había algo que temía en ese momento era encontrarme con mis nuevos aliados y ese era el lugar principal donde podían estar. Llegué al callejón Diagon pero el espectáculo que me encontré me produjo nauseas, todo estaba decorado con adornos navideños y miles de brujos hacían las compras de Navidad con la familia. No parecía que el señor tenebroso hubiera regresado. En un principio todo me daba asco, cada estúpida risa y cada estúpido regalo me recordaban que a pesar de los tiempos otra gente podía ser feliz. Lo peor era ver a familias unidas, jamás lo admitiría en voz alta pero me creaban un fuerte nudo en el estómago ¿Había algo peor que ver en los demás la felicidad que querías encontrar?

Hacía mucho frío y a pesar de mi abrigo y mi bufanda de lana, mi cuerpo se estaba entumeciendo. Sobretodo mis manos que estaban desprotegidas sin guantes, con las prisas había cometido la estupidez de olvidármelos. Me recosté en un escaparte de una heladería obviamente cerrada y me quedé en blanco.

Así me quedé un minuto hasta que mis ojos comenzaron a llorar débilmente sin pedirme permiso.

–¡Harry!

Al escuchar ese nombre e imaginándome quien vendría a molestar en el peor momento posible, me limpie los ojos. Lamentablemente no me equivoqué y delante de mí apareció el estúpido de Potter acompañado de una lamentable pandilla de pelirrojos. Poco a poco se acercó hacía ellos una chica rubia dando saltos, supongo que ella fue quien le llamó. La reconocí como una alumna de Ravenclaw a la que solían molestar, pero no recordaba su nombre ya que no le prestaba atención. Yo era todo un Slytherin y mi deber era molestar a los Gryffindor, los secundarios de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw no me interesaban.

–Hola Luna ¿Qué tal? –preguntó el estúpido.

–Muy bien, he venido con mi padre a comprar raíces de mandrágora–Potter como es totalmente normal la miro sin comprender–. Alejan a los espíritus malvados para que no ataquen a los duendes en Navidad.

Visto el retraso se notaba que era amiga íntima de Potter.

–¿Dónde está tu padre?

–Se fue un momento a ver a su amigo Ollivanders, ahora iba a Flourish y Blotts, le tengo que esperar ahí–dijo la chica rara–¿Qué es esto que llevas colgado en el cuello?

La chica antes de que Potter reaccionara metió la mano bajo el cuello de Potter y sacó algo sujeto con una cadena dorada. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver un giratiempo, tenía que serlo porque la imagen era clavada a la del libro. Potter rápidamente se lo volvió a meter bajo la ropa y lo que dijo ya no lo escuché, estaba demasiado pendiente del objeto. Simplemente dejé de pensar con claridad, solo razonaba de forma básica. Mi familia dependía de que ese armario evanescente estuviera arreglado antes de la finalización del curso escolar, no tenía muchas esperanzas de terminarlo en ese tiempo, pero ese artilugio podía alargarme en años la fecha de entrega.

Ya solo podía mirar al giratiempo como un lobo hambriento observando a su presa. Potter y sus compañeros no habían notado mi presencia por suerte, seguramente nadie se esperaría ver a un Malfoy solo y apoyado en una pared con aspecto lamentable en vez de caminar en medio de la calle llamando la atención.

Mi desesperación y mi emergente locura debido a la ansiedad, lamentablemente, bloquearon cualquier tipo de acción inteligente y en vez de usar magia o algún truco, me acerqué lentamente hacía Potter con la esperanza de que no me descubriera. Pero fue inútil, a pesar de que el estúpido era demasiado distraído, sus acompañantes no lo eran tanto y justo al notar el tacto de la cadena la mano de la chica pelirroja me detuvo.

–¿Se puede saber que haces? –me gritó la chica Weasley con furia, cuando fijó sus ojos en mí me descubrió enseguida–¡Es Malfoy!

Antes de que Potter se girara para increparme aparté a la chica Weasley con tal brusquedad que la tiré al suelo, aproveché ese momento y agarré con firmeza la cadena pero al mismo tiempo Potter también lo hizo. Quizás no había sido tan malo dejarme los guantes porque eso permitió que mi agarré fuera más fuerte y eficaz que el de Potter que tenía las manos cubiertas de unos guantes gruesos. Ron el inservible se dirigió a "ayudar" a su mejor amigo, pero hizo honor a su título de imbécil y me empujó de tal manera que la cadena del tirón se salió del cuello de Potter quedándose en mi mano. Mi cuerpo cayó encima de la chica rubia que me miraba con expresión neutral pero en poco llegó uno de los gemelos a tirarme de la cadena dorada para intentar arrebatármelo. Forcejeamos por unos segundos hasta que el otro gemelo llegó a ayudar, sabía que contra dos no tenía ninguna posibilidad pero no me rendí y agarré sin querer llegado un momento al giratiempo por la base.

Pero algo fue mal, repentinamente el giratiempo comenzó a emitir una extraña luz que se intensificó hasta que me cegó. Me tapé los ojos por instinto sin poder evitarlo con una mano mientras la otra seguía agarrando, pero sin mucha fuerza, tampoco hacía falta porque notaba que los gemelos lo habían soltado. Tardé varios segundos en poder mirar al giratiempo que sujetaba nuevamente y cuando lo hice pude ver como todo mi alrededor se había vuelto gris y que no había rastro de nieve. El giratiempo se encontraba girando solo, a una velocidad vertiginosa. Y vértigo fue lo que sentí a continuación, acompañado con un a terrible sensación de náuseas.

Cuando noté que había parado de dar vueltas, ya era demasiado tarde para mi estómago, se sentía totalmente revuelto. Cuando abrí los ojos solo pude ver dos cosas: un cielo de atardecer y a magos y brujas mirándome con curiosidad.

–¿Una mala aparición? –me preguntó una bruja riéndose.

–Y desde la otra punta del mundo a juzgar por sus ropas–comentó un mago.

Cuando logré reaccionar entendí el comentario, hacía mucho calor y yo tenía puestas unas ropas invernales. Me quité la bufanda y la chaqueta muerto de la vergüenza mientras los brujos de alrededor se reían. Pero lo que descubrí fue sorprendente. Potter, su amigo la comadreja, la chica Weasley y otros pelirrojos habían desaparecido, solo quedaban tres personas a mí alrededor que tenían que estar: la chica rubia y los gemelos. Uno de ellos se dirigió a mí.

–¿Qué has hecho? –me preguntó furioso el retrasado número uno.

–Yo no he hecho nada–bramé–. Esta cosa ha empezado a dar vueltas sin razón aparente.

–Estaría embrujada–dijo la rubia tranquila como si no le afectara.

–Visto el tiempo, está claro que nos hemos movido más de cinco horas atrás, mucho más de lo permitido–comentó el retrasado número dos.

Pero esa afirmación era muy obvia y a la vez preocupante, la preocupación se intensificó cuando miramos alrededor. Era el Callejón Diagon pero muy diferente al que conocía, la mayoría de los establecimientos habían cambiado y los que estaban y conocía como el banco Gringotts que se podía ver al fondo, eran de estilo muy diferente.

–Fred–dijo un gemelo con la voz entrecortada– ¿En qué año crees que estamos?

–¿En el año de nuestro nacimiento? –contestó el otro con gemelo con temor.

–Según este periódico–nos enseñó la chica con una voz extremadamente calmada para la situación–, cincuenta años antes de nuestra época.

Me quedé pálido al escucharlo, más pálido me quedé al ver la portada del Profeta.

"El mago tenebroso Grindelwald sigue reclutando hombres para su ejército. Pánico en el mundo mágico"

Las brujas y magos de nuestro alrededor por suerte ya se habían esfumado. Me quedé estupefacto mirando al giratiempo que todavía reposaba en mi mano.

–¿Qué has hecho? –murmuré al pequeño objeto dorado.

Uno de los gemelos me agarró y me arrastró hacía un callejón con la chica y el hermano y me ordenó que hiciera girar el giratiempo para volver a nuestra época. Lo hice después de recalcarle que lo hacía porque yo quería y no porque le obedeciera, pero no sirvió de nada. Era inútil, el objeto no reaccionaba y parecía un objeto normal.

–Roto–dije secamente.

–George, creo que tenemos un problema.

–El problema lo tendrá el resto de la humanidad como cambiemos el futuro por nuestras acciones.

–Tendríamos que arreglarlo–dijo la rubia.

–La única opción que se me ocurre es ir a Hogwarts para ver a Dumbledore, él sabrá que hacer–dijo un gemelo.

–Oh claro, solo nos hemos de colar en una escuela con lo mejorcito en seguridad y hablar con su director, es un plan genial–ironicé.

–Aún no es director–espetó Luna.

–¡Me da igual!

Enserio, como había llegado a ese lugar rodeado de una pandilla de idiotas.

–¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo George?

–Creo que sí Fred.

–Hay esa manera de entrar en Hogwarts–dijeron los dos al unísono.

Me cansaba tanto su manera de ser que ni siquiera tenía ganas de preguntar cuál era esa manera. Necesitaba despertarme de esa horrible pesadilla, y también necesitaba que esos dos retrasados se quedaran mudos enseguida para no volverme loco. Por lo menos a la chica se la soportaba con la más profunda indiferencia.

Se escuchó un grito de mujer ensordecedor en el callejón, al parecer estaba en peligro pero sabía perfectamente que no podía ir y cambiar el futuro. Pero al parecer mis acompañantes no parecían compartir mi obvia lógica. Los gemelos salieron disparados hacía el fondo del callejón y yo no tuve más remedio que seguirlos. No tardamos en llegar a la chica que había gritado. Estaba llorosa y sujetada con magia por una figura de no más de un metro cincuenta de altura. Les murmuré a los gemelos que no hicieran nada que podían cambiar el futuro y evitar el nacimiento de medio mundo mágico, al parecer los gemelos en un principio me hicieron caso, al parecer. La figura encapuchada sacó de debajo de su larga túnica negra una sierra afilada y la dirigió hacía la chica, me quedé paralizado del miedo, eso no me lo esperaba, cuando la sierra llegó a tocar la piel de la chica y comenzaron a salir las primeras gotas de sangre, no pude culpar las acciones de mis acompañantes. Uno de los gemelos lanzó un hechizo que impactó en el brazo de la figura e hizo caer la sierra al suelo. Esa silueta se giró rápidamente hacía nosotros para mirarnos un segundo donde pude reconocer el rostro de una señora mayor con los ojos rojos y la nariz afilada. Tras examinarnos con la mirada rápidamente fijó su vista al suelo, cogió la sierra y salió huyendo.

La bruja no nos agradeció que la salváramos, y no la culpaba, estaba demasiado asustada y se encontraba en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente y temblando. Nosotros nos manteníamos quietos, la chica rubia que nos acompañaba también que había llegado a tiempo para ver a la figura intentando cortar a la bruja.

Nos quedamos sin palabras por dos motivos: habíamos visto algo horrible y habíamos salvado la vida a una persona. El futuro con ese acto había sido modificado.

 _Primer desorden temporal realizado_


	2. Primer desorden temporal

Cuando nos recuperamos de la impresión y comenzaron a venir los primeros curiosos atraídos por los llantos de la chica, nos alejamos evitando que más personas se cruzaran con nosotros, ya habíamos intervenido en el desarrollo de ese tiempo más de lo que deberíamos.

—¿Qué era eso? — pregunté.

—Una persona—me contestó un gemelo.

—¡Ya sé que era una persona! —exclamé enfadado, me estaba cansando de la situación y de las compañías.

Avanzábamos otra vez por el callejón central, pero en esa ocasión pegados a la pared como si nos quisiéramos fundir con ella. Lo hacíamos para no llamar la atención pero creo que siendo cuatro actuando de la misma manera conseguíamos el efecto contrario.

—Quizás estaba poseída por los Wolfkraph—dijo la chica rubia.

—¿Eso es una nueva forma de decir que estaba drogada? —pregunté, era eso o esa chica estaba de manicomio.

—¿No te parece extraño Fred? Esa cosa inmovilizó a la chica con magia pero intentó herirla con una herramienta muggle—preguntó un gemelo al otro.

—Sí que es extraño, con lo fácil que es usar un Avada Kedavra y solucionado—razoné, pero recibí una mala mirada de los gemelos por el comentario—¿Preferís que os corten en trocitos estando vivos antes que una muerte rápida e indolora?

Los gemelos por suerte se dieron cuenta de que yo obviamente tenía razón y no dijeron nada más.

—¿Tú nombre era Luna?—le preguntó un gemelo a la chica que asintió. Hasta ese momento ni recordaba su nombre.

—Nuestra idea es ir a Hogsmeade donde conocemos varios pasadizos secretos para colarnos en Hogwarts.

Genial, Hogwarts, el autonombrado por sus profesores "lugar más seguro del mundo" tenía pasadizos secretos para que hubiera vía libre para entrar y salir del castillo. Otra genialidad más de esa escuela de tercera categoría, como me hubiera gustado ir a Durmstrang. En ese momento recordé el armario evanescente, si había pasadizos secretos ¿Por qué los mortífagos me obligaban a arreglarlo?

—Si utilizamos el método de aparición para llegar hay posibilidades de que Malfoy y tú perdáis partes del cuerpo, con Malfoy nos arriesgaríamos porque si sale mal mala suerte, pero no contigo. Además ir al hospital para que restauren partes del cuerpo también puede alterar el futuro—comentó un gemelo.

Menudos rencorosos, seguramente todavía estaban enfadados porque el año pasado, o mejor dicho, de aquí unos cincuenta años, llamé "gorda y fea" a su madre y "pobre perdedor" a su padre en el partido de quidditch.

—Y qué plan tenéis para llegar a Hogsmeade? —pregunté.

—¡Polvos Flu! —Me contestaron al unísono, odiaba cuando hacían eso.

—Tengo una idea mejor ¿Recordáis cuando empujasteis a Montague dentro de un armario?

Irónicamente, la única salida para salvar a mi familia me la dieron ellos cuando descubrieron el poder del armario al lanzar dentro a Montague, un compañero mío de Slytherin. Me lo encontré en un sifón de inodoro y por lo que me contó supe de la existencia del armario evanescente. Pero jamás lo reconocería ni les daría las gracias por ello.

Les expliqué mi plan que era ingresar a Hogwarts con el armario de Borgin y Burkes directamente y ahorrarnos los polvos flu o cualquier inconveniente de pasadizos secretos. Pero claro, primero teníamos que comprobar si se encontraba en el mismo lugar medio siglo antes, pero algo de esperanza había porque la tienda sí que estaba porque fue fundada en el siglo XIX. Pero también había otro problema, nada me aseguraba en caso de encontrarlo que nos llevara al armario situado en Hogwarts. Obviamente con esos problemas los gemelos Weasley no estuvieron muy convencidos de mi plan, pero Luna con una sonrisa dijo que se podía intentar.

—¿Cómo sabes que el armario evanescente se encuentra en Hogwarts ahora mismo? —me preguntó George, era una pregunta lógica que ya me esperaba.

—Simplemente lo sé—contesté secamente. En verdad tenía evidencias que lo demostraban, en estos últimos meses me hice muy amigo de Myrtle la llorona, el fantasma que vivió en vida por esta época. Alguna vez me comentó que el armario evanescente ya lo tenía visto de sus tiempos de estudiante antes de morir, aunque no sabía decirme exactamente de dónde, pero siendo hija de muggles no podía haberse movido mucho por el mundo mágico. Obviamente jamás admitiría delante de dos Weasleys mi amistad con una sangre sucia, por lo que prefería callarme esa parte.

Otro punto a favor para mi teoría era que mi padre me comentó que antiguamente en Hogwarts se vendían objetos de Borgin y Burkes, obviamente objetos bastante prohibidos en el ámbito escolar. En la década donde cursaban mis padres ya se habían descubierto muchos artilugios oscuros y comenzaron a sospechar de la tienda por lo que pararon su venta para no meterse en líos si eran descubiertos. No era una teoría nada descabellada pensar que llegaban a los alumnos de Hogwarts a través del armario evanescente.

Ya en la tienda miramos disimuladamente en el interior desde el escaparate, había solo un hombre atendiendo y se encontraba hablando con un cliente, o más bien dicho, discutiendo. Al parecer no andaba nada equivocado porque al fondo se podía ver el armario, pero no podíamos pasar sin que nos vieran. Me fije por curiosidad en el intercambio de palabras de los dos hombres del interior y al parecer el cliente quería que le rebajaran el precio de un artículo, pero parecía inútil. Finalmente, al ver que no podría conseguir esa rebaja dio un fuerte golpe al mostrador y se largó gritando maldiciones.

—¿Cómo lo hacemos para entrar sin que nos vea? —preguntó Luna.

—Creo que tendremos que usar polvos flu como estaba planeado al principio—dijo uno de los gemelos que ya comenzaba a retirarse.

—Ni muerto—advertí. Tras esas palabras, entré rápidamente a la tienda y sin pensar saqué mi varita y la apunté hacía el dependiente—¡Petrificus Totalus!

El hechizo dio en el blanco y el pobre hombre se quedó rápidamente rígido, pero con consciencia mirándome con furia, seguramente pensaba que era un ladrón. El dependiente todavía tenía en las manos el objeto por el que había estado discutiendo con el cliente anterior y por curiosidad lo miré, me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver un guardapelo con una serpiente parecida al símbolo de Slytherin estampada, sin duda alguna de haber estado en mí época habría sacado todo el dinero del banco para hacerme con él. Unos aplausos me hicieron reaccionar, eran los gemelos.

—Bravo Malfoy, pero no creo que delinquir sea la mejor manera de no entrometernos en el pasado.

—¿Se os ocurría un plan mejor? ¡Y no me vengáis con los malditos polvos flu! —grité, pero me eché bronca mentalmente. No era momento de llamar la atención, teníamos que desaparecer lo más rápido posible.

—Espero Georgie que tengas razón y se pueda temporalmente confiar en Malfoy—dijo un gemelo mientras observaba el armario de cerca.

—No te preocupes, alguien como Malfoy tendrá cero ganas de vivir en un mundo sin sus padres consintiéndolo a todas horas, seguro que es el que tiene más ganas de volver.

Me enfade por ese comentario, en verdad mi cuerpo se estaba llenando de ira ¿No sabían que mi padre estaba en Azkaban? ¿Cómo podían hacer ese comentario? Tuve un impulso de darle un puñetazo a George, pero intenté controlarme y en lugar de eso saqué mi giratiempo del bolsillo y me lo colgué en el cuello, si tenía que meterme en el armario lo veía más seguro de esa manera.

—Lo sentimos mucho. Solo vamos a usar el armario—se disculpó Luna al dependiente mientras hacía una reverencia, eso sí, con una sonrisa amplia en la cara.

No esperé más y apartando a los gemelos del armario con fuertes empujones, me introduje antes de escuchar sus quejas y sin pensar. Sentí como mi cuerpo giraba y vinieron los mareos, por unos segundos me arrepentí, pero enseguida todo paró y me trastabillé hacia fuera cayendo sobre un piso de madera, el viaje por lo menos había sido mucho más placentero que el anterior con el giratiempo.

Cuando alcé la vista lo primero que vi fue a un chico joven mirándome desde un mostrador muy extrañado y me quedé pálido. Eso no era Hogwarts. Sin previo aviso y asustándome algo me golpeó por detrás a gran velocidad y caí de morros al suelo, escuché una risa y supe quien había sido, uno de los gemelos que habían entrado por el armario, por lo menos me habían seguido y no me había quedado solo. Le grité unas cuantas maldiciones pero el pelirrojo no me hizo mucho caso y solo miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. En poco también llegó Luna, solo que esta vez había sido listo y ya estaba apartado del armario. Después apareció el último gemelo y así ya estábamos todos.

—Lo siento—me disculpé y me costaba horrores—. Creo que me he equivocado, esto no es Hogwarts.

Luna le intentó quitar importancia al asunto y lo conseguía con esa expresión de indiferencia, al parecer no había manera de que se diera cuenta de la peligrosa situación en la que nos encontrábamos. La rubia cogió sin previo aviso el giratiempo que permanecía descubierto y lo ocultó metiéndolo debajo de mi ropa.

—Mejor que nadie te lo vea.

Tenía toda la razón y solo pude darle las gracias. Los gemelos se encontraban mirando la tienda sin parar y me estaban poniendo nervioso, quizás se les había atrofiado el poco cerebro que les quedaba durante el viaje.

—¿Has visto esto George?

—Lo he visto Fred.

Ganas de darles una paliza aumentando.

—¡Bombas fétidas antiguas! —exclamaron a la vez.

—Me emociono—solté irónicamente lanzándoles una mirada de enfado que al parecer no notaron. Tras eso comenzaron a mencionar muchos objetos más: Bomba de tos, bombas fétidas, jabón de huevos de rana, arañas falsas, tazas que muerden la nariz, tenedores que se lanzan a hacer cosquillas… De todo menos algo útil.

—¿Por qué os emocionáis tanto con artículos de broma si lleváis un negocio que trata de eso? —pregunté sin entenderlos.

—¡Pero estos artículos son antiguos! Hoy en día no se encuentran en ninguna parte.

—Si buscáis algo bueno, la última moda son las chapas hucha—se escuchó decir a una voz—. Son chapas que se abren por la mitad y se comen las monedas, pero el dinero no lo sueltan sin unas palabras mágicas. Imaginad la cara de vuestros amigos si ven que una chapa se come todos sus ahorros y se niega a devolvérselos.

Cuando vi al dueño de esa voz, recupere de golpe toda esperanza. Era un chico de cabello negro, ojos castaños y piel clara, pero lo más importante, tenía puesto el uniforme de Hogwarts. Mejor aún, era un uniforme de Slytherin, por fin me encontraba con vida inteligente en esa época.

—¿Qué tienda es esta? —preguntó Luna.

—Tienda de artículos de Zonko ¿No lo sabíais? —nos dijo el chico

Fred, George y yo no contestamos, simplemente nos miramos mostrando una expresión de sorpresa ¡Estábamos en Hogsmeade y por lo tanto a pocos pasos de Hogwarts! Por fin la suerte me sonreía, sabía que no podríamos alejarnos mucho de la escuela usando el armario. Deprimió un poco descubrir que en el pasado un objeto tan importante estaba en una tienda tan estúpida. También ofendía un poco saber que Zonko estaba metido en la venta ilegal de objetos de magia oscura, porque estaba claro que tenían el armario allí para que llegaran los de Borgin y Burkes. Si lo pensaba fríamente eso me parecía más lógico, hubiera sido muy peligroso transportarse al colegio con las medidas de seguridad que tiene. Hogsmeade era el lugar perfecto para negociar con alumnos.

El chico desde el mostrador nos miraba con desconfianza y los cuatro nos dirigimos rápidamente a la salida sin mediar palabra. Habíamos pensado lo mismo, lo mejor era desaparecer lo más rápido posible antes de que el dependiente de Borgin y Burkes se librara de la maldición y viniera a buscarnos. El chico de Slytherin también salió de la tienda porque al parecer ya había terminado con las compras, llevaba una bolsita pequeña de la tienda.

—¿Qué pasadizo cogemos para entrar en Hogwarts? —pregunté a los gemelos.

—El más sencillo de coger es el que hay detrás del espejo del cuarto piso de Hogwars, queda la salida en la zona sud de Hogsmeade.

—No funcionará—dijo el Slytherin que había escuchado lo que habíamos dicho—. Los pasadizos de Hogwarts han sido sellados con la misma magia protectora del castillo debido al peligro que supone el mago oscuro Grindelwald. No se puede acceder a ellos.

Eso tenía más sentido, seguramente con la resurrección de Voldemort los de Hogwarts de mi época también habían sido cerrados.

—Entonces ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?—preguntó Luna—. Eres el único alumno de Hogwarts que veo por aquí, no creo que sea horario de visita.

—Tienes toda la razón. Me he escapado de Hogwarts por el único pasadizo sin cerrar, uno que se encuentra en la casa abandonada cerca de la posada Wingtail. Hoy era el último día que pensaba utilizarlo porque pensaba informar de su existencia al profesorado.

—¿Enserio piensas decir a los profesores que cierren la única vía de escape?—dijo un gemelo.

—Obviamente no es algo que haría normalmente, pero el tema Grindelwald está muy delicado y prefiero asegurarme que ningún mago oscuro me despierte con Avada Kedavras en la sala común de madrugada. Tampoco pasa nada por perderme unos tres o cuatro viajes en secreto—, tras esas palabras nos miró fijamente y seguidamente hizo cara de espanto—¡¿No seréis seguidores del señor oscuro?!

—No—contestamos los cuatro al unísono.

—Simplemente se nos ha estropeado un objeto mágico muy importante y necesitamos ver a Dumbledore para que nos ayude a arreglarlo—dijo uno de los gemelos, y mentira no era.

—En ese caso yo os puedo llevar a su despacho, ahora creo que no tiene clases. Pero me extraña que busquéis para ese propósito al profesor de transformaciones, aunque no se puede negar que es uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo.

—¿Pero cómo vas a hacer que nos reciba? —le pregunté al chico.

—Le diré que es urgente y me atenderá, ventajas de ser prefecto—me contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me sorprendió que nos creyera tan fácilmente, también que alguien tan confiado fuera un Slytherin y sobretodo, que nombraran prefecto a un alumno con tendencias a desobedecer una de las mayores normas de Hogwarts, no era precisamente un delito menor escaparse a Hogsmeade.

Nos guío como dijo a una casa abandonada, era de madera y tenía varias paredes derrumbadas, también había un cartel de prohibido el paso. No recordaba que estuviera en el futuro y era lógico, esa casa ya no tenía arreglo y lo raro es que no hubiera sido demolida anteriormente. Seguramente el pasadizo cuando tiraron la casa abajo también fue destruido. Pasé con cuidado entre los escombros, bastante difícil debido a la gran cantidad que había, uno de los gemelos se hizo una herida en el pie cuando se apoyo en una zona con muchos cristales, no pude evitar reírme, incluso su hermano gemelo se reía por la expresión que puso, tampoco era nada grave.

El pasadizo estaba bajo una compuerta situada en el suelo, entramos y llegamos a un túnel de roca. En el camino no ocurrió nada remarcable y sin incidentes llegamos a un callejón sin salida. El chico de Slytherin pronunció unas palabras y la pared se movió, al cruzarla ya aparecimos en Hogwarts, concretamente en el tercer piso. Se notaba dónde estábamos, Hogwarts no había cambiado nada con el paso del tiempo.

—Es por aquí el despacho de Dumbledore.

Seguimos al Slytherin y por el camino vimos a un grupo de Ravenclaw hablando con la dama gris, un fantasma de Hogwarts. Los cuatro nos la quedamos mirando fijamente, era bueno ver a alguien conocido y que seguía igual.

—Gracias por ayudarnos, eres muy amable a pesar de ser de Slytherin—comentó un gemelo—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Me llamo Tom Ryddle—le contestó, y mi cuerpo se paralizo de golpe—¿A qué viene eso de a pesar de ser de Slytherin? ¿Eres de Gryffindor?

—Era, el año pasado terminé de cursar aquí.

—Si lo hubiera sabido no os hubiera ayudado—no parecía en verdad enfadado, al parecer solo bromeaba.

—Pero Malfoy sí que es de Slytherin.

El gemelo me señaló pero yo estaba con la cabeza cabizbaja y sin saber que decir. Era imposible, completamente imposible. Quizás había dos personas con el mismo nombre. Pero era imposible que ese fuese Voldemort, quizás mi padre se equivocó cuando me reveló el nombre verdadero del mago oscuro.

—¿Estas bien? —me preguntó Tom acercándose a mí—. Cuando lo vi de cerca mi imaginación me jugo una mala pasada y lo vi por un momento como su yo adulto, ese rostro feo y deformado. Obviamente comencé a huir caminando hacia atrás.

—¿Te pasa algo? —me preguntó un Weasley, los muy idiotas no sabían nada.

—Esa puerta de allí es el despacho de Dumbledore, ya hemos llegado—nos informó Ryddle, al escucharlo me dirigí a la puerta sin dirigirle la mirada—¿Puedo acompañaros?

—¡NO! —grité con todas mis fuerzas. Entonces abrí la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore y entré sin mirar. Dentro pude ver al director en su época de joven, pero ni siquiera me importó en esos momentos.

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo? —preguntó el anciano tranquilo. A pesar de que en ese momento no llevaba las ropas de Hogwarts y que no me conocía no pareció sorprenderse.

—¡Te has pasado! —gritó un Weasley al entrar seguido de su hermano y Luna—. El pobre se ha ido ofendido.

—¡Idiota! Era quien no debe ser nombrado ¿Cómo querías que reaccionase?

—¿Quién tu sabes? No digas tonterías Malfoy, es muy amable y sin él no estaríamos aquí ¿Me estás diciendo que es alguien malvado?

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —preguntó Dumbledore acariciándose la barba.

Le entregué el giratiempo y le conté toda la historia. El profesor se mostró interesado y tras finalizar de hablar se quedó unos segundos reflexionando, me fijé que en el rostro de nuestro futuro director habían signos de cansancio y por alguna razón se veía muy demacrado, peor que cincuenta años después. Encima de su escritorio había cientos de artículos sobre Gellert Grindelwald.

—Estáis en un problema—acabo diciendo, eso ya lo sabíamos estúpido barbudo—. Los viajes en el tiempo son muy peligrosos, ahora mismo quizás ya hayáis hecho desaparecer a varias personas de vuestro futuro. Sobre el giratiempo, me inquieta, ha sido por alguna razón alterado para que viajarais a esta época.

—Yo sé cuál puede ser la razón, terminar con el señor oscuro—dije totalmente convencido. Dumbledore me miró sin comprender y tuve que perder una media hora de mi vida explicándole la existencia de Voldemort y todo lo que había hecho, también que era el futuro Tom Ryddle, pero los muy idiotas de los Weasley lo negaban.

—No creo que el señor Malfoy este diciendo una locura—por fin decía algo sensato —, el señor Ryddle tiene oscuridad en su corazón, una profunda oscuridad imposible de iluminar. Es posible que en un futuro no sepa controlarla y se descontrole hasta cegar el amor. Hace años conocí a un muchacho cuyo corazón se mancilló hasta más no poder. Ya he vivido la transformación de un hombre en un monstruo.

Dumbledore fijó sus ojos en los artículos de Grindelwald, pero preferí evitar un posible desvío de tema y no pregunté.

—Si es cierto que han manipulado el giratiempo para llegar hasta aquí y matar a un genocida, —prosiguió Dumbledore—ha sido una muy mala decisión. Se salvarían muchas vidas, es cierto, pero muchas otras jamás llegarían a nacer y serían substituidos por otras. Por muchas muertes que haya causado Tom, no creo que os haga gracia la desaparición de amigos como sacrificio para salvar a otras, nadie es tan poco egoísta. Este giratiempo estaba preparado desde un principio para dejar de funcionar al llegar a esta época, seguramente los del ministerio que iban a realizar la misión no pensaban volver a un mundo donde su existencia y la de sus seres queridos no estaba garantizada.

—Pero hemos tenido la mala suerte de ser nosotros quienes viajáramos en el tiempo para cambiar el futuro de toda la humanidad—dijo un gemelo.

—Eso es un problema—comentó Luna—. Quizás lo mejor es que nos asesinara ahora para preservar el futuro.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo podía dar esas ideas? Dumbledore se río al escucharlo.

—Eso no me solucionaría nada señorita, en primer lugar yo cambiaría de actitud si asesinara a cuatro inocentes, y por lo tanto, cambiaría mi futuro y de todo aquel que se cruzara conmigo. No hace falta asesinar o mover a las personas de lugar para alterar el futuro, alterar el sistema emocional influye igual en las decisiones de una persona. En segundo lugar, a mí no me importa e interesa un futuro con una asociación genocida suelta, tampoco conozco a los que nacerán en vuestra línea temporal y por lo tanto, no tengo nada en contra de cambiar el futuro. Si alguien ha de hacer algo sois vosotros que sois los que queréis salvar la vida que teníais.

—¿¡Entonces que quieres que hagamos!? —grité, estaba perdiendo los nervios.

—Lo que queráis, vosotros tenéis que decidir, quizás el destino ha querido que estuvieseis aquí por alguna razón. De momento os podéis quedar en Hogwarts mientras yo intento arreglar el giratiempo, creo que el director Dippet buscaba a personal, puedo convencerle de que os deje quedar en el castillo.

—¿Sabiendo lo peligroso que somos nos va a dejar viviendo en un lugar lleno de gente? —preguntó un gemelo.

—Por supuesto, si os relacionáis o no depende de vosotros. A mí no me causa ningún problema esta decisión—comentó Dumbledore con total tranquilidad.

—Está bien, viviremos aquí si no hay más remedio—comenté.

—Sí, después de todo esperar a que Dumbledore lo arregle es la única forma de volver. No creo que siendo vagabundos ayudemos mucho a no cambiar las cosas—razonó un Weasley.

—Por cierto ¿Sabes quién era la mujer que vimos en el callejón Diagon? —preguntó Luna.

—Supongo que era de una secta de magia negra, últimamente están muy activas.

Mi cuerpo tembló al escuchar eso. En historia de la magia había oído hablar de las sectas de magia negra, eran grupos de personas que realizaban todo tipo de actos prohibidos. Grindelwald fue malvado, pero hizo un favor a la humanidad y por esta época comenzó una persecución para asesinar a todos aquellos seres dementes y perversos. Los magos negros creían en magia falsa creada por los muggles, concretamente en pociones que alargaban la vida si se hacía con ciertas partes del cuerpo humano, quizás por esa razón la mujer sacó una sierra en el callejón Diagon, querría utilizarla para hacer pociones. Pero también utilizaban magia autentica obviamente, una prueba eran las tres maldiciones imperdonables, pero también habían otras todavía peores que fueron eliminadas con el paso del tiempo al estar condenada con pena de muerte el mencionar como realizarlos. Había oído hablar de esos hechizos desaparecidos, uno consistía en romperte todos los huesos del cuerpo, otro te reventaba las venas principales haciendo de tu cadáver un reguero de sangre, otro consistía en quemarte vivo por dentro y otro en secar toda la concentración de agua del cuerpo. Los mortífagos siempre han intentado redescubrir esos hechizos sin éxito, a lo máximo que llegaron fue a dejar el pie de una víctima inmóvil toda la vida, parecido al antiguo hechizo de magia negra de eliminar la sensibilidad y la movilidad de las piernas.

Todavía había muchas discusiones en el mundo mágico sobre si había sido buena la existencia de Grindelwald por eliminar a ese grupo de personas. Aunque el mago oscuro jamás lo hizo con buena intención, simplemente pensaba que la manera de dejarse engañar por recetas de pociones falsas y leyendas les hacía ver muy muggles.

En todo caso, no me gustaba nada vivir en la misma época de esa gente y cada vez me resultaba todo más peligroso y siniestro.

—Pues vamos a ver al director Dippet—comentó Dumbledore—. Y recordad esto: para vuestra época, ahora sois algo más dañino que un señor oscuro.

Y con esos ánimos nos encaminamos al principio de lo que sería, seguramente, la peor época de mi vida.

* * *

 **Gracias por las reviews, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible  
**


	3. Segundo desorden temporal

Dumbledore nos hizo esperar en la entrada del gran comedor. Todos los alumnos y profesores ya estaban cenando, era lógico porque llegamos de madrugada a esa época. El gran comedor era igual a nuestro futuro, no se diferenciaba en nada y me produjo algo de alivio sentir por unos instantes que no estaba fuera de lugar aunque era mentira. Todos los alumnos nos miraron preguntándose quienes éramos, normal, pocas veces en Hogwarts se introducía gente desconocida de fuera. Me fijé en la mesa de Slytherin y encontré a Tom Ryddle hablando con una chica, seguramente estaba explicando de que nos conocía.

Dumbledore fue a buscar a un anciano a la mesa de profesores e intercambió unas palabras con él hasta que el hombre se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a avanzar hacia nosotros. Esto hizo que también los profesores nos comenzaran a mirar, entre esos profesores pude reconocer a pesar de la distancia a Horace Slughorn con su inconfundible aspecto de morsa. Cuando llegaron hasta nosotros cerraron las puertas del gran comedor.

—Os presento al director Dippet—nos dijo Dumbledore. Entonces recordé que lo tenía visto de cuadros de Hogwarts, un hombre de piel pálida, ojos marrones y calvicie muy avanzada.

—Pero Albus ¿No crees que estos chicos son demasiado jóvenes? Normalmente los celadores son personas mayores y con experiencia—dijo el director.

—Pero son cuatro empleados y cobraran lo mismo que uno. Creo que salimos ganando contratando a unos jóvenes con ilusión. —insistió Dumbledore.

El director se mantuvo unos segundos reflexionando, al parecer no estaba muy convencido.

—Si acepto a estos chicos, prométeme que como mínimo te replantearas la propuesta del ministerio de magia de ir tras Grindelwald —propuso Dippet.

—Si aceptas, me lo pensaré pero no te puedo asegurar que acepte—contestó Dumbledore. En su semblante se formó una expresión de ira que me extraño, jamás la había visto en su yo del futuro.

—Trato hecho, es más de lo que esperaba conseguir —afirmó Dippet, después de esas palabras se dirigió a nosotros—¡Felicidades! Estáis contratados como los nuevos vigilantes y celadores de Hogwarts. Ahora os tenéis que presentar en el gran comedor.

Hubo un largo silencio tras esas palabras, el director Dippet se extrañó de nuestra reacción, seguramente esperaba que estalláramos de alegría, pero fue todo tan confuso que ninguno de los cuatro supimos cómo reaccionar.

—Muchas gracias—dijo finalmente Luna—¿Nos podría dejar pensar un momento en nuestro discurso de presentación?

El director Dippet asintió con una gran sonrisa y entro otra vez hacía el gran comedor, diciendo que lo pensáramos antes de la finalización de la hora de la cena. Tras su marcha todos explotamos de golpe.

—¡¿Somos los nuevos Filch?! —preguntó un gemelo sin creérselo.

—Si ese tal Filch es el conserje en vuestra época, exactamente—nos explicó Dumbledore—. Nuestro conserje ha enfermado y ayer se jubiló debido a eso antes de tiempo. Teníamos pensado poner hoy un anunció buscando conserje pero por suerte habéis llegado en el mejor momento.

—¿Pero usted está seguro de lo que está haciendo contratándonos a nosotros? —dijo el otro gemelo.

—Tampoco es un puesto que tenga mucha dificultad, vuestras principales y únicas misiones son tener todos los accesos de la escuela controlados y vigilar a que los alumnos cumplan las normas—indicó Dumbledore.

—¿Has contratado a Fred y a George para que hagan cumplir las normas? ¿Quieres que Hogwarts se vuelva una anarquía viejo chiflado? ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Poner a Umbridge de profesora de una guardería muggle? —este viejo se había vuelto definitivamente loco.

—Tranquilo Malfoy, tenemos el record de más normas rotas en un día y en un año—dijo un gemelo sacando pecho.

—Y también somos los primeros alumnos que escapamos de Hogwarts a mitad de curso, somos los que más sabemos las diabluras que pueden hacer los estudiantes. Si nos ponemos serios seremos su peor pesadilla—prosiguió el hermano.

Dumbledore nos analizó minuciosamente, quizás estaba temiendo haber cometido un error, y seguramente no se equivocaba. Esa decisión podía suponer que le despidieran y que nunca llegara a ser director de Hogwarts, otro gran detonante para el cambio del futuro.

—Necesitamos a una señora Norris—propuso un Weasley.

—A mí me gustaría un conejo—dijo Luna.

—Yo un colacuerno húngaro—dijo un Weasley.

—¿De verdad pensáis que os van a dejar meter un dragón en el colegio?

La situación era demasiado irrealista, los gemelos Weasley los antecesores del profesor Filch. Esto no podía acabar bien y el futuro tampoco, lo raro sería que la línea temporal entera no explotase con ese sinsentido. Finalmente Dumbledore nos hizo pasar al gran comedor y al llegar a la mesa de profesores el director nos preguntó nuestros nombres, contestamos los verdaderos sin vernos con tiempo para pensar, pero obviamente no dijimos nada de nuestros apellidos, al director no pareció importarle.

—Todos tenemos un secreto que ocultar. Si Albus confía en vosotros yo también.

Tras decir esas palabras mandó callar a los alumnos.

—Os presento a los nuevos celadores de Hogwarts que vienen en substitución del señor Privet—nos hizo señas para que nos acercáramos más a su lado y entonces nos presentó señalándonos de uno en uno—. Estos son Draco, Luna y…Fred y George, con el tiempo supongo que sabremos cual es cual.

Hubo bastantes gritos por parte de los alumnos tras esa presentación. La mayoría de ellos eran a favor nuestro, se escuchaban comentarios como "tía buena", "cásate conmigo rubio" o "esos gemelos guapos". La idea en ese momento me comenzó a gustar, al parecer tener un alto cargo siendo tan jóvenes atraía. Pero al próximo o próxima que me llamé rubio le hago la maldición cruciatus.

Fred y George tras la presentación pidieron al director Dippet tener unas palabras y este les dio permiso. Los gemelos se aclararon la garganta y comenzaron a recitar las normas de la escuela.

—Como celadores os recordamos que está terminantemente prohibido entrar al bosque prohibido. Sobretodo porque después os hemos de ir a buscar y quizás en ese momento tenemos mejores cosas que hacer.

—También os recordamos que está prohibida la entrada a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca sin autorización. También está prohibido hacer cosas de pareja entre los estantes cuando nadie mira.

—Está prohibido traer ciertos animales peligrosos al colegio, sin excepción. No nos importa que vuestro troll sea clavado a vuestra madre o que no podáis dormir sin que os cante vuestra banshee.

Y así estuvieron un buen rato recitando todas las normas de la escuela con algún añadido. Sí, las decían los que más reglas habían desobedecido en toda la historia de Hogwarts con dos cojones. Los alumnos por su parte les reían las gracias y parecían encantados con ellos. Aproveché ese momento para observar mejor a los alumnos. Primero me fijé en la mesa de Slytherin y me pregunté si mi abuelo estaría cursando, sinceramente no sabía en qué época estuvo. Tom Ryddle se reía de las bromas pero captó mi mirada y se giró un momento hacía mí poniéndome mala cara, todavía estaba enfadado por mi reacción anterior. La mesa de Gryffindor la mire por encima y ya con eso tuve suficiente para saber todo lo que había allí: una panda de retrasados. La de Hufflepuff la miré rápidamente pero seguían siendo los mismos aburridos de siempre, después miré la de Ravenclaw y ahí fue cuando me quedé pálido y reconocí entre todos los alumnos la silueta de Myrtle la llorona.

—Perdone—llamé a Dippet en voz baja mientras los Weasley seguían hablando—. Cuando hemos llegado al castillo nos ha guiado un Slytherin llamado Tom Ryddle ¿A qué curso va? Es para agradecérselo después.

—¡Oh! Tom Ryddle es un estudiante de séptimo curso. Un buen alumno sin duda, no creo que os cause ningún problema.

Eso no fueron buenas noticias. Fred y George terminaron el discurso y el gran comedor se inundó de aplausos. Tras eso el director nos presentó a todos los profesores de uno en uno pero no presté mucha atención y solo di la mano automáticamente, ni siquiera escuché sus nombres. Simplemente esperé impaciente el momento para hablar con Luna y los gemelos, ese momento llegó cuando la mesa se alargó y cuatro sillas aparecieron mágicamente para que nos sentáramos a comer.

—¿No os resulta muy extraño que Dumbledore nos haya dado un puesto en Hogwarts siendo tan peligrosos? No se parece en nada al Dumbledore que conocemos—se adelantó a hablar Luna en voz baja para que no la escucharan los profesores.

—Simplemente Dumbledore es una buena persona—dijo un Weasley.

—Algo no va bien con él—insistió la rubia.

—Eso no importa ahora. Me acabo de enterar de que Myrtle la llorona está viva y de que Tom Ryddle va a séptimo curso —dije alterado.

—¿Y? —preguntaron los dos gemelos a la vez.

—La cámara de los secretos la abrió quien no debe ser nombrado, y por lo tanto Tom Ryddle, si es su último año y Myrtle está viva significa que este año se liberara al basilisco.

—¿Aún sigues con eso de que Tom Ryddle es quien no debe ser nombrado?

Estuve a nada de dejar de hablar en susurros y gritarle al Weasley que se fuera a la mierda, odiaba ser el único de los cuatro atrapados en ese tiempo con sentido común.

—Pero Fred, sea verdad o no, si Myrtle está viva es posible que abran la cámara de los secretos este año. Si es así podríamos estar en graves problemas.

—Nadie está en graves problemas Georgie, si se abre se informa a Dumbledore que la entrada está en el lavabo de las chicas y problema solucionado.

—Eso afectaría mucho al futuro—dijo Luna.

Luna tenía razón, mucha razón. Si la cámara de los secretos era abierta solo teníamos una opción, no actuar y dejar que Myrtle muriera como estaba planeado. Pero ese pensamiento me angustiaba ¿de verdad iba a ser capaz a la hora de la verdad de sacrificar a la única persona que me consoló esos meses de angustia? Pero también había otra pregunta ¿Iba a ser capaz de no alterar el futuro expresamente? Porque mi vista no paraba de dirigirse a Tom Ryddle, estaba fácil, demasiado fácil, solo un Avada Kedavra y todo acabaría. Esa época de terror jamás hubiera existido. Pero no he de negar que por otra parte me angustiaban esos pensamientos ¿Desde cuándo había tenido esas ganas de matar a Voldemort? Siempre pensé que había nacido para ser mortífago, incluso tenía la marca tenebrosa en el brazo que me hacía uno de ellos. Pero llevabas meses pensando si no estaba engañándome a mí mismo, quizás en el fondo jamás quise serlo.

—¿A qué viene tanto secretito? —nos preguntó Horace Slughorn—. Hablad con nosotros no tengáis miedo.

Fred, George y Luna se unieron a la conversación con los profesores, yo no, simplemente fingía seguir la conversación mientras de reojo observaba a Tom Ryddle con un gran dilema.

* * *

 **Gracias por las reviews**

 **—He leído que Voldemort abrió la cámara de los secretos en quinto curso, pero a mí me va mejor que sea en su séptimo curso así que esa será una parte cambiada de la historia.**


	4. Tercer desorden temporal

**P.O.V George**

La estancia del conserje era bastante grande, había una sala enorme parecida a la sala común y cinco habitaciones más sin contar el lavabo. Estaba muy bien para cuatro personas y no entendía como se podía quejar tanto Filch de sus condiciones de vida, para él y la gata esto tenía que ser como un palacio de grande.

Mi hermano y yo fuimos de un lado a otro investigándolo todo. Malfoy estaba en un sofá de la sala central refunfuñando y Luna estaba correspondiendo con una sonrisa a todos nuestros comentarios. Descubrimos que una habitación era el despacho de Filch al que tantas veces habíamos ido castigados, nuestros ojos se iluminaron al ver los archivadores de los objetos confiscados. Antes de que se pudiera decir "quidditch" un gran número de petardos confiscados comenzaron a sobrevolar toda la estancia. Malfoy no tardo ni un segundo en sobresaltarse y con un hechizo rápidamente hizo explotar todos los fuegos que habíamos encendido para nuestra desgracia.

—Que poco sentido del humor tienes—dije consternado.

—¿Poco sentido del humor? Estoy con unos chiflados encerrado en una alacena de mierda y en un pasado en el cual NO quiero vivir.

—¿Alacena? Si este lugar es enorme ¿Estas ciego? —le pregunté seriamente.

—Imagino que vosotros lo veréis grande porque lleváis toda la vida habitando una pocilga, pero yo no.

—Cuida tu lenguaje Draco, recuerda que dormiremos los cuatro juntitos y que productos Weasley vendía gran cantidad de productos para fastidiar a personas mientras dormían—le avisó Fred con un falso tono de cariño.

—¿Me estas amenazando? No servirá de nada antes de que lo consigáis os corto la mano y los huevos a los dos. Al lado del señor oscuro, bueno, de los señores oscuros porque para colmo ahora son dos y del basilisco, vosotros no sois ninguna amenaza.

—Que pesado estas con el basilisco, es Dumbledore, seguramente tendrá arreglado el giratiempo en menos de una semana.

Lo decía totalmente convencido porque en verdad eso quería creer. No quería poner en peligro el nacimiento de mis hermanos si es que no lo había jodido ya, tenía que volver cuanto antes al futuro. Además, Fred y yo estábamos cumpliendo nuestro sueño, un imperio de artículos de broma. Perderlo por ese endemoniado cacharro y cambiarlo por una vida aguantando las quejas de Malfoy era peor que un concierto de ópera de Snape.

—¿Sabes qué Draco? Tengo una idea para solucionar tu miedo de que se abra la cámara secreta—dijo Fred, pero yo no pillé en se momento que quería decir.

* * *

—…

Kikirikiiiiiiii

—Eso es un gallo—dijo secamente Malfoy.

—Exacto—dijo Fred. Nos había traído a los tres junto al corral de aves.

—¡¿Te estas quedando conmigo?! —gritó, a mí ya me estaba dando un buen ataque de risa.

—En ningún caso. El canto de los gallos mata a los basiliscos, eso lo sabe todo el mundo. Venga ¿cuál te gusta más? Lo llevaremos a nuestra habitación y así ningún basilisco se acercara a ti.

—Prefiero al basilisco que a una de estas estúpidas aves—gruñó Malfoy.

—Pero si son bonitos—me quejé—¿A que sí Luna?

Luna se encontraba alejada de nosotros acariciando el aire al parecer.

—Ahora voy con vosotros—nos dijo tranquilamente—. Cuando acabe de jugar con mis amigos Thestrals.

Me pregunté en ese momento si el apodo de "lunática" estaba bien puesto, a pesar de eso no me caía mal. Malfoy suspiro y dijo "la sigo viendo más normal que a vosotros y a vuestra familia" pero después de eso uno de los gallos se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a picarle.

—¡Quitádmelo de encima! —chilló.

—¡Ese gallo me gusta! —concluyó Fred.

—Como odia a Malfoy le llamaremos señor Harry Norris y será nuestra mascota. Le adiestraremos para que cante cuando vea a un alumno haciendo algo que vaya contra las normas—propuse.

—¡Ni se os ocurra! —protestó Malfoy

—¿Crees que un gallo atacando a Malfoy cambiara el futuro? —pregunté a Fred con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

—No lo sé, pero valió la pena.

* * *

Volvimos por los pasillos después de librarnos del gallo justo cuando empezó a atardecer. Malfoy iba gruñendo y Fred y yo nos reíamos de él por detrás. Luna simplemente nos seguía por detrás dando saltitos. Todos los alumnos nos miraban sorprendidos, definitivamente no éramos un grupo normal y se entendían todas aquellas miradas, más si éramos los nuevos conserjes del colegio. Por el camino nos encontramos a un grupo de Slytherin peleándose con otro de Gryffindor, lo típico. Había dos alumnos en concreto chillándose como locos, un Gryffindor pelinegro y un Slytherin rubio. La conversación fue a más y el Gryffindor finalmente empujó con fuerza al Slytherin de tal manera que impactó contra Malfoy que pasaba por allí y los dos cayeron suelo. Hoy definitivamente no era el mejor día de Draco Malfoy.

—¡Eh tú! —llamé la atención al Gryffindor para echarle bronca. Me había metido en el papel de Filch al completo irónicamente, a Fred no pareció gustarle ese tono siendo de nuestra casa—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Fleamont Potter señor—me dijo con la voz temblando. Me resultó extraño que me llamaran señor y más el apellido de ese chico.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Fred al Slytherin que ya se levantaba del suelo junto a Malfoy.

—Abraxas Malfoy—contestó el chico altivamente.

Bueno, el pasado y el futuro después de todo no eran tan diferentes. Creía que Malfoy iría directamente hacía ese Fleamont Potter y le chillaría en toda la cara, mal asunto porque era nuestro primer día y lo último que necesitábamos era una pelea de uno de nosotros con un alumno, pero no fue así.

—Bueno, como me han hecho gracia vuestros nombres os perdono, pero que no vuelva a pasar—dije pero al parecer les sentó mal mis palabras a los dos. Pensándolo bien era obvio, ellos no sabían que lo decía por sus seguramente nietos y Fleamont y Abraxas eran unos nombres que seguramente recibirían más de una burla por día.

—Lo siento—dijo Fleamont Potter a Malfoy, "mala idea" pensé, pero Malfoy hizo algo inesperado.

—No pasa nada, vigila la próxima vez por favor—le dijo y tras esas palabras se alejó dejándonos a Fred, a Luna y a mí estupefactos. Ese no era nuestro Draco Malfoy de siempre.

¿Qué planeaba?

* * *

Finalmente llegó la noche, Dumbledore había venido a nuestra habitación a ofrecernos ropa y aceptamos gustosamente, excepto Malfoy que tuvo que poner pegas porque no era de marca.

Teníamos los cuatro mucho sueño, sobretodo por las emociones vividas ese día, pero como parte del personal de Hogwarts nos tocaba lamentablemente hacer la maldita ronda nocturna. Dumbledore nos dio una hoja con nuestros horarios y las zonas que teníamos que vigilar. Malfoy al ver la hoja gritó de alegría y Luna sonrió, obviamente porque ellos esta noche dormían y a mí y a mi hermano nos tocaba hacer el turno de vigilancia hasta las cinco de la madrugada.

—Bueno, pues yo me voy a dormir en mi calentita y cómoda cama, que os vaya bien—nos dijo Malfoy, Fred le contestó cogiendo un cojín del sofá y lanzándoselo pero el rubio lo esquivó en el último momento y cerró la puerta de la habitación entre risas.

—Lo peor es que nos toca en sitios diferentes la vigilancia, juntos sería más divertido—dije a mi hermano gemelo.

—No te quejes, a ti te toca la sala de envíos, algo entretenido. A mí me tocan las mazmorras, por lo menos quizás pillo algún Slytherin y le resto puntos, entonces Malfoy no se reiría tanto.

Lo más seguro es que más adelante Fred y yo enviáramos a la mierda al plano y vigiláramos juntos lo que nos diera la gana, pero siendo el primer día no nos queríamos arriesgar y por primera vez seríamos obedientes. La verdad es que no me quejaba del sitio que me tocaba, la sala de los envíos era el sitio donde iba a parar todo lo que enviaban a Hogwarts los familiares y amigos de los estudiantes. Por decirlo de alguna manera, allí se encontraban las cartas de las lechuzas que llegaban entrada la noche y los objetos que pedían los alumnos como material para clase, ropa y regalos de cumpleaños. Mis hermanos mayores y Ron que lamentablemente eran prefectos todos, nos solían decir lo maravilloso que era ese lugar por lo que podías encontrar y porque te podías llevar algunos artículos abandonados. Lo que no sabían es que pese a la vigilancia Fred y yo nos habíamos colado más de una vez.

—Ten cuidado con el basilisco—me dijo Fred en broma cuando se despidió de mí.

El lugar estaba como en el pasado, solo que los artículos se veían más antiguos, seguramente cualquier propietario de un anticuario vería en eso el paraíso. Me esperaban cinco largas horas de vigilancia pero en ese sitio no iba a estar tan mal.

SCHIAAAAA

O me equivocaba.

Escuché ese ruido y me asusté, era como un siseó fuerte y las palabras de Fred de "ten cuidado con el basilisco" inmediatamente me produjeron temor, hice lumos y avanzando hacia dónde provenía el ruido recé para que las palabras de mi gemelo se quedaran en lo que eran, una simple broma.

Cuando giré una esquina formada por cosas apiladas, no pude creer lo que veían mis ojos, delante de mí se encontraba Tom Ryddle tumbado en el suelo con los ojos abiertos e inexpresivos, mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando el cuerpo comenzó a cambiar de forma hasta convertirse en mi hermano gemelo. Fred estaba cubierto de sangre y pálido. Me agaché a toda velocidad para agarrar el cuerpo, le gritaba que reaccionara como un loco, pero no respondía. Fue en ese momento cuando un rayo de luz impactó contra mi cuerpo y provocándome poco dolor me desplazó unos cuatro metros obligándome a soltar el cuerpo de Fred. Antes de poder reaccionar unas manos me sujetaron y me empujaron para que corriera, pero yo me negaba.

—No puedo dejar a Fred solo—gimoteé.

—¡Es un boggart! —me gritó la voz de Tom Ryddle— ¡No es tu hermano!

Procese esas palabras y una gran sensación de alivio recorrió todo mi cuerpo y mire hacia atrás encontrándome cerca del cuerpo de mi hermano un reloj de carillón con la ventanilla abierta. Cuando verifiqué que tenía razón le hice caso y comencé a correr.

Cuando por fin estuvimos lo suficiente lejos, rompí a llorar más. Me sentía quebrado y todavía notaba el miedo recorriéndome todo el cuerpo. Recé con todas mis fuerzas para que Fred no apareciera en cualquier momento, tampoco quería que aparecieran Luna o Malfoy, no quería que nadie viera a uno de los gemelos Weasley llorando de esa manera, algo impensable.

—¿A quién se le ocurre encargar un boggart? —dijo Tom visiblemente enfadado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté, aunque en verdad no me importaba, pero necesitaba decir algo.

—Soy prefecto, también hago ronda nocturna—me dijo y me eché bronca mentalmente, era obvio—¿Nunca habías visto un boggart?

—Sí. Pero jamás se había transformado en mi hermano, al igual que Fred siempre se transformaba en…bueno, no importa—iba a decir "quién no debe ser nombrado", pero no tenía sentido decírselo a alguien de esa época.

—Los boggart cambian de forma igual que nuestros miedos—me comenzó a relatar—. Cuando eres un niño o un adolescente sueles ver a animales o personas que te producen verdadero temor porque tú crees que no puede haber mayor miedo que ese. Pero, en la gran mayoría de casos cuando una persona alcanza la madurez o pierde a un ser querido, su mayor temor es la muerte y sobretodo si implica a las personas que más quiere.

Me quede mudo pensando ¿Cuándo había cambiado mi miedo de esa forma? Quizás fue por culpa de esa pesadilla que lamentablemente tuve meses atrás. En ese sueño estaba peleando en Hogwarts contra personas desconocidas, y llegado un momento que recuerdo borroso, me encontré en el gran comedor con el cuerpo muerto de Fred y todos mis hermanos llorando a su alrededor. Me desperté temblando aquella noche y con el rostro empapado de lágrimas, obviamente jamás se lo dije a Fred, porque se reiría de mí y le quitaría importancia para tranquilizarme, pero quizás a partir de ese momento mi miedo se instaló.

—¿Tú cadáver era tu boggart? —le pregunté con interés, mi voz aún se entrecortaba entre sollozos.

—Sí ¿Te resulta un pensamiento malvado tener como primer temor a tu propia muerte? —Me quedé pensativo, por una parte quizás parecía narcisista ese miedo, pero por otra lo veía como un miedo muy comprensible.

—¿Estaba dentro de ese reloj no? —pregunté cambiando de tema.

—Sí, eso es lo peor. Un boggart se suele ocultar en espacios más grandes como armarios y roperos, pero en relojes de carrillón o sitios de espacio similar es muy complicado. Ese boggart no estaba ahí por casualidad y no es normal traer algo así a Hogwarts.

Tom paró un momento la explicación y me entregó una hoja donde podía leerse "Reggne Johnson. Hufflepuff"

—Esta era la tarjeta que acompañaba el envío. Dejo en tus manos descubrir al culpable nuevo y misterioso guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts.

—¿Misterioso?

—Sí, muy misterioso. Eres muy joven pero aun así me has asegurado que estudiaste en Hogwarts y fuiste a la casa Gryffindor, no soy un idiota, es imposible que nadie te recuerde si pocos años atrás te paseabas con un hermano gemelo, llama demasiado la atención. Además, vista vuestra presentación, está claro que no sois la clase de personas que intentar pasar desapercibidas.

Me quedé callado sin saber que responder a eso, tenía razón, no tenía ninguna lógica.

—Me voy a dormir, se acabó mi turno de vigilancia—tras esas palabras, me dirigió una sonrisa victoriosa antes de desaparecer de mi vista.


	5. Cuarto desorden temporal, el caos

**P.O.V George  
**

Al día siguiente le expliqué al director Dippet a primera hora de la mañana lo sucedido con el boggart, este se mostró sorprendido y me dio permiso para investigar personalmente quién era el causante del encargo del reloj de carillón. Fred, Luna y Malfoy también quisieron ayudarme debido a la curiosidad.

—¿Ya han retirado el boggart o todavía sigue paseándose por la sala de envíos con total libertad? —preguntó Malfoy con curiosidad.

—El profesor Dippet me dijo que enviaría a la profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras para hacerse cargo de él.

Y me alegraba de eso, seguía negándome rotundamente a que Fred viera la nueva forma que tomaba mi boggart.

Llegamos al gran comedor temprano, éramos los primeros del personal en llegar y todavía quedaban por venir más de la mitad del alumnado. Nos dirigimos los cuatro directamente a la mesa de Hufflepuff y analizando la mesa encontramos lo que buscábamos: a una prefecta.

—Perdona ¿nos puedes decir tu nombre? —preguntó Fred.

—Heather Smith ¿ocurrió algo?

—Sí, anoche encontramos en la sala de envíos un objeto peligroso dirigido a Reggne Johnson, una alumna de tu casa ¿Podemos hablar con ella?

—¿Johnson? No hay nadie de Hufflepuff con ese nombre, tampoco me suena ese nombre de otra casa—me contestó.

—Nombre falso—musitó Malfoy—. Típico, yo también lo hacía, cuando me mandaban algo "prohibido" simplemente pedía que me lo mandaran con otro nombre y dejaba que pasaran los días hasta que pudiera colarme en la sala para recuperarlo yo mismo.

—George y yo también lo hacíamos para traer artículos de bromas de contrabando. En verdad hay muchas tiendas del callejón Diagon que aceptan peticiones de esconder envíos por un módico precio.

En resumen, como no había ni rastro de quién lo había enviado era un callejón sin salida. Nuestra única opción era verter veritaserum en la comida de toda la casa Hufflepuff para ver si alguien confesaba pero obviamente no nos dejarían. Tampoco podíamos estar seguros de que en verdad el receptor fuera Hufflepuff, con ese método podría haber sido un alumno de otra casa. No había más remedio que resignarse. Quizás con un poco de suerte solo era un niñato como Malfoy haciendo la broma a alguien que no le caía bien.

—Talvez ha sido Tom Ryddle—dijo seriamente Malfoy.

—¿Sigues con eso? —espetó Fred.

—Eso es imposible, fue él quien me salvo del boggart y me dijo lo que era. Si fuera suyo simplemente me hubiera realizado algún hechizo para dejarme inconsciente o hubiera alegado que vi al boggart por algún tipo de substancia alucinógena.

Malfoy gruñó porque sabía perfectamente que tenía razón. Justo en ese momento una mano se apoyó sobre mi espalda y al girarme me encontré a Tom Ryddle saludándome, Fred, Malfoy y yo nos sobresaltamos con la preocupación de que hubiera escuchado la conversación, solo Luna se mostró tranquila.

—¿Has descubierto algo nuevo del boggart? —nos preguntó, al parecer no escuchó nada.

—No, el nombre era falso—contesté.

—Me lo temía—confesó—. Nadie es tan estúpido para poner su nombre en algo tan peligroso.

Si era tan obvio me lo podría haber dicho antes en vez de darme tan falsas esperanzas.

—Por cierto—continuó hablando el Slytherin—me gustaría presentaros a dos amigas mías.

Los cuatro aceptamos conocerlas, principalmente porque nadie encontró una excusa para rechazar la invitación. Rezaba para que no fueran dos chicas que se sintieron atraídas por nosotros durante la presentación, solo sería una molestia porque ninguno de nosotros se molestaría en ligar con chicas que en un futuro podrían ser nuestras abuelas, por no hablar de la posible repercusión que eso ocasionaría al futuro. Para mi desgracia nos llevó a la mesa de Slytherin, obvio porque era su casa. Tom me había caído bien y había tenido el honor de ser una de las pocas serpientes en ganarse mi simpatía, pero a pesar de eso seguía teniendo algo de repulsa hacía esa casa, y una de las principales razones de esa repulsa era precisamente Malfoy.

Nos llevó hasta una zona de la mesa donde había dos chicas, de espaldas parecían iguales porque tenían el mismo corte de pelo, pelinegro y en melena hasta los hombros, pero cuando Tom les llamó la atención y se giraron perdieron todo su parecido. Una era morena, de ojos marrones y con una nariz aguileña. La otra tenía la piel blanca como el marfil, los ojos azabaches y unas facciones finas y delicadas, lo más sorprendente era una cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo izquierdo de unos cuatro centímetros.

—¿Esa cicatriz es por una maldición? —preguntó Fred, pero ya sabíamos la respuesta. Era una cicatriz fina y recta, totalmente perpendicular, era imposible hacer un tallo tan limpio sin maldición. Además, en el mundo de los magos en esa época ya existían métodos para hacer desaparecer cicatrices y heridas normales, pero jamás existieron remedios para las causadas por maldiciones.

—¡No le saques el tema de la maldición!—protestó Tom, pero al parecer la chica se molestó más por su grito que por Fred—Siempre se pone de mal humor cuando le sacan el tema.

—Me molestas más tú—indicó la chica.

—Os presentó a Light Manson, la alumna de la cicatriz cruzándole el ojo—finalizó Tom de decir recibiendo un codazo de la chica—. Y Lamia no era una de las chicas que os quería presentar, así que ignoradla.

Esta vez fue la morena la que se molestó y desde la silla le propinó una patada a la altura de las rodillas. Tom se mostró adolorido mientras decía "te has pasado".

—¿Y este idiota según tu es el señor oscuro? —susurré a Malfoy pero este simplemente se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Sois muy amigos no? —señaló Luna con simpleza. Las dos Slytherin contestaron al instante con un "¡No!" al unísono.

La chica de la cicatriz, Light, preguntó por el boggart, al parecer Tom les había hablado de lo ocurrido. Fred le contó que en un principio era imposible encontrar al culpable pero no se extrañaron en absoluto, también se lo esperaban.

—Otro caso extraño que quedará sin solución, quizás tiene relación con los otros incidentes acontecidos—dijo Lamia.

—Solo era un boggart, es una exageración darle tanta importancia, no tendrá nada que ver—razonó Light.

—¿Han pasado más cosas? —preguntó Malfoy.

—Sí, unas cuantas—comenzó a explicar Lamia—. Todo comenzó la primera semana de curso escolar en la que muchos alumnos comenzaron a presentar diversas reacciones alérgicas por ponerse en contacto con el agua de los lavabos. A la semana siguiente en una clase de historia de la magia el profesor y los alumnos tuvieron que ser ingresados en la enfermería por intoxicación, al parecer había alguna toxina peligrosa en el aire. Por último y el más sonado fue cuatro días antes de que llegaseis.

—Ese fue gracioso, por primera vez en la historia un partido de quidditch no fue aburrido—dijo Light.

—A los de Gryffindor no les debió parecer tan gracioso—puntualizó Lamia—. Pasó en el primer partido del año que enfrentaba a Slytherin contra Gryffindor, en la mitad del partido un trol llegó enloquecido y comenzó a golpear con descontrol la parte inferior de la grada de los leones, imagínate los chillidos al ver que estaban destrozando los pilares que les sostenían, sobretodo cuando las gradas comenzaron a ceder y a moverse con violencia. Obviamente el profesorado derribó el trol rápidamente y mantuvieron en pie las gradas lo suficiente para evacuar a los alumnos. Pero en el trol descubrieron una droga que le había hecho enloquecer.

—Además yo escucho voces—puntualizó Tom.

—Eso es porque eres idiota y estas mal de la cabeza—razonó Light quitándole importancia a lo que había dicho.

—Entonces dudo que tenga que ver con el boggart—dijo Luna—. Todo eso seguramente ha sido provocado por un inconsciente jugando con químicos.

Pensaba igual, los tres casos anteriores parecían tener relación entre sí pero no había nada de parecido al caso del boggart. Pero era preocupante, por lo que nos habían dicho quedaban tres días para Halloween, aún no había finalizado octubre, demasiados sucesos para tan poco tiempo de curso. El profesor Horace Slughorn se acercó a nosotros y nos pidió que nos dirigiéramos a comer con los profesores, entendí el por qué cuando me fijé en como las otras mesas nos miraban, seguramente a nadie le gustaba ver a un celador relacionándose solo con una casa en concreto, eso me dolió un poco, después de todo era un Gryffindor y me estaba ganando en ese momento fama de tener afiliación con Slytherin.

—¿Ya os marcháis? —preguntó Tom—. Os quería presentar a la hermana de Light.

—No entiendo porque quieres hacer eso—dijo Light—. Pero ella tardará en volver, está acabando un trabajo que tiene que presentar hoy.

Le prometimos que más tarde nos volveríamos a ver y nos dirigimos a la mesa de profesores. El director Dippet me hizo explicar a todo el profesorado lo ocurrido con el boggart, a pesar de que faltaba la profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Entre la explicación y las preguntas que me hacían, me costaba desayunar con tranquilidad. Todo estaba en calma hasta que las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron de par en par y unas alumnas con la túnica de Ravenclaw accedieron gritando al gran comedor con expresión de horror.

—¡Dementores en el cuarto piso! —gritó una de las chicas. Tras esas palabras, otra chica que se veía pálida cayó colapsada al suelo.

Obviamente miles de gritos comenzaron a resonar en toda la sala. Los profesores con expresiones llenas de asombro se acercaron a la chica que yacía inmóvil en el suelo, pero la enfermera corroboró que por suerte solo se había desmayado.

—Me ha recordado esta escena a algo—dijo Fred intentando sonar calmado, pero también se había puesto nervioso.

—Prefería al trol que a un grupo de Dementores—razoné, y obviamente todo el alumnado estaría de acuerdo con mis palabras.

El director Dippet tras eso dio órdenes muy claras, cada casa sería acompañada a su sala común por profesores evitando el cuarto piso. Los alumnos comenzaron a hacer caso y el director nos preguntó si necesitábamos que alguien nos condujera hacía nuestra estancia, al parecer al no ser profesores no contarían con nosotros. Aceptamos por orgullo porque nuestra estancia estaba en el primer piso y no había necesidad de cruzar el cuarto piso. Pero una vez fuera de la sala común y alejados de los grupos, blandimos nuestras varitas y comenzamos a avanzar en sigilo.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando los Dementores subieron al exprés de Hogwarts para buscar a Sirius Black? Malfoy vino a nuestro compartimiento llorando como una niña—me recordó Fred para suavizar un poco el ambiente.

—¡Eso no paso! —Malfoy se mentía a sí mismo, sí que paso.

Una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Draco Malfoy en ese momento, al no ser ninguno de nosotros dio un grito tan fuerte que creo que lo escucharon hasta en el bosque prohibido, un grito de niña por cierto.

—¡Somos nosotros!—exclamó Tom sorprendido por la reacción del rubio.

Estaban las tres serpientes que habíamos conocido, pero traían una clara expresión de preocupación, sobretodo Light que estaba con los ojos llorosos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Fred.

—Mi hermana está en la biblioteca—sollozó Light.

Entendimos los cuatro enseguida la situación, porque la biblioteca estaba en el cuarto piso, donde estaban los Dementores.

—Bien, os acompañaremos a buscarla—aseguró Fred. Me sorprendieron esas palabras viniendo de Fred porque no me pidió en ningún momento opinión, mi idea era decírselo a los profesores pero ahora no podía decir lo contrario.

—Yo me largo—aseguró Malfoy dando media vuelta.

—Suerte Draco, yo me iré con ellos así que tendrás que llegar solo—aseguró Luna. Tras esas palabras Malfoy se dio media vuelta.

—Bien pensado, os acompaño.

Cobarde

En fin, después de eso los siete nos dirigimos con precaución pero a la vez con rapidez al cuarto piso, seguramente para suicidarnos. Cuando ya íbamos por el tercer piso Tom se detuvo de forma abrupta y se pegó a la pared.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —exclamó Light con furia.

—Escucho una voz otra vez—espetó el Slytherin pegando la oreja a la pared—. Dice: "te he estado esperando".

Lamia, Malfoy, Fred y yo también nos acercamos a la pared, pero no se oyó nada.

—Maldición Tom ¿estas mal de…?

Pero no pudo acabar la frase porque Light le tapó la boca a Lamia con la mano y nos ordenó que nos detuviéramos en la esquina donde nos encontrábamos. A los pocos segundos se escuchó un gruñido y descubrimos el porqué, un dementor cruzaba la otra parte del pasillo, Light y yo lo mirábamos con cuidado asomados. Mi hermano Fred estaba intentando calmar a Malfoy que estaba temblando por el miedo para que no hiciera ningún ruido.

—Ya han llegado al tercer piso—murmuró Light levantando su varita.

Pero un aire frío comenzó entumecer mi cuerpo y a continuación un gemido sonó justo a nuestra espalda. Teníamos a más Dementores detrás y nos habían visto. Los siete gritamos y comenzamos a huir en direcciones diferentes, sabíamos hacer el espectro patronum por lo menos mi hermano, Luna y yo, pero debido al miedo y a la poca distancia de los Dementores no nos daba tiempo a pensar en algún recuerdo agradable.

Lamentablemente me quedé solo durante mi huida porque perdí de vista a los demás mientras me fugaba, pero dos Dementores me seguían de cerca. Llegué de casualidad a las escaleras que conducían al cuarto piso y comencé a subirlas para continuar la persecución en el cuarto piso. Por suerte mientras circulaba por los pasillos al girar una esquina rápidamente pude esconderme en un pasadizo secreto que aprendí gracias al mapa del merodeador. Preparé mi varita en ese entonces por si eso no servía de nada y los Dementores conseguían entrar, pero por suerte el aire gélido comenzó a alejarse y pude suspirar tranquilo.

Entonces una luz iluminó la estancia.

—¿El conserje? —preguntó una voz de chica.

Me giré hacía la voz y me encontré a una chica haciendo Lumos que me miraba sorprendida. Era Light pero a la vez no lo era, la cicatriz no estaba y su cabello era unos siete centímetros más largo. Su túnica era también de Slytherin.

— ¿Tú eres la hermana de Light? —Pregunté con asombro— ¿gemelas?

—Sí ¿Cuándo has conocido tú a mi hermana?

Supongo que Tom nos las quería presentar porque le hacía gracia que fueran gemelas como Fred y yo.

—Esta mañana, Tom nos la presentó. Pero no me dijo cuál era tú nombre.

—Dark—dijo agachando la cabeza avergonzada. Tuve que reprimir una risa, ¿Light y Dark? ¿Qué mal padre había permitido eso?

—Dark, Light, Lamia…y Tom, desentona un poco un nombre tan cutre al lado de tres tan especiales—comenté

—Lamia en verdad se llama Mia Larsson, un nombre normal, pero Tom le puso ese sobrenombre queriéndose hacer el graciosillo—me explicó—. Él también se puso un apodo raro, creo que era Lord…

Pero sus palabras se detuvieron cuando volvimos a sentir una ola de frío recorriendo nuestros cuerpos, seguramente un dementor estaba tras la pared, pero por suerte nuevamente se alejó.

— ¿Has venido aquí para ocultarte no? Me sorprende que conozcas este lugar—le pregunté a Dark.

—Sí, pero hemos de ir pensando en salir ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

—Ha venido a buscarte conmigo, los otros conserjes, Tom y Lamia—le informé, pero tras esas palabras Dark se quedó pálida.

—¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO HAS DICHO ANTES?! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, temí en ese momento que algún dementor lo hubiera escuchado— ¡Hemos de ir a salvar a mi hermana!

Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

 **P.O.V Malfoy**

De la gran cantidad de idiotas con los que iba me había quedado a solas con el idiota/señor oscuro. Ojala hubiera tenido un poco de lucidez a la hora de huir, pero para que mentir, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando no mearme encima del miedo. Nos seguían tres Dementores, sí, TRES ¿Pero se les había colado todo Azkaban en el colegio?

Lamentablemente la cosa no acabo aquí y tras girar una esquina aparecieron dos más que nos cortaron el paso y nos rodearon. Tom asustado alzó su varita y comenzó a decir una y otra vez _espectro patronum_ , pero no sirvió de nada y de su varita no salió ninguna luz.

Los cinco Dementores se acercaban a nosotros cada vez más y solo me quedó una opción y reuniendo todo el poco valor que tenía cerré los ojos y recordé mi casa con mis padres en Navidad, cuando éramos una familia feliz, hasta que San Potter lo fastidio todo. Tras eso esta vez fui yo quien hizo un _espectro patronum_ y funcionó. Un tigre blanco salió de mi varita y de un rugido comenzó a alejar a los Dementores.

En ese momento hice algo estúpido, realmente estúpido. Yo había comenzado a correr, pero Voldemort no, este simplemente seguía inmóvil apoyado al muro. No me importaba que le pasara y me alegraba de que no me siguiera, con un poco de suerte esos Dementores me harían un favor y acabarían con su vida, un gran favor. Pero un grito y unos lamentos inundaron el pasillo, era él, Tom chillaba como un loco, como si hubiera visto morir a alguien importante.

No lo pensé, simplemente fueron reflejos y no pude evitar ir tras él, lo agarré el brazo y lo comencé a tironear. Él parecía ido, solo susurraba cosas como "no tengo ningún recuerdo feliz", "no soy capaz". Pero finalmente conseguí que me siguiera, pero lamentablemente mi tigre estaba perdiendo fuerza y en cualquier momento desaparecería, tenía que darme prisa, para colmo alguien apareció justo delante de nosotros en el pasillo.

Era un alumno enorme, de casi dos metros de altura y con la túnica de Gryffindor.

—Está muerta, hay una alumna muerta—balbuceó y comenzó a llorar ¿era idiota? ¿Qué hacía parado en medio del pasillo? ¿No veía a los Dementores?

Pero esa manera de llorar me resultaba familiar, y esa complexión también. Entonces me quedé pálido ¿Era el inútil de Hagrid?


	6. Primer caos temporal-la primera víctima

**P.O.V Fred**

Light se detuvo en el pasillo repentinamente y utilizó un Wirgardium Leviosa para levantar una armadura y arrojarla al dementor que nos perseguía. El dementor retrocedió a pesar de que no recibió ningún rasguño y en ese lapso de tiempo la chica aprovechó para hacer un patronum, un halo de luz salió de su varita y pude ver a un patronus volador, pero no pude identificar que animal era. Aprovechamos ese instante para huir y finalmente llegamos a una zona sin peligro.

— ¿No sabes hacer un patronus? decepcionante—me dijo la chica con un tono de burla—. El puesto de conserje requerirá pocos conocimientos de magia.

— ¡Sé hacer un patronus! —me quejé ofendido y sin preocuparme de atraer la atención de los Dementores, no solía saltar así pero tampoco era normal que alguien se burlara de un gemelo Weasley, normalmente era al revés.

Aunque tenía razón con el poco conocimiento de magia que se necesitaba para ser conserje, la prueba era Filch, cero magia.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo—me dijo con una suave risa—el patronus no es un hechizo fácil, requiere mucha concentración para pensar en momentos alegres cuando te ataca la representación de tus peores recuerdos. Es difícil saber si funcionara antes de que el dementor ataque.

—Ya lo sé, y me fastidia mucho que haya sido más valiente una Slytherin para intentarlo. Los Gryffindor se supone que somos los que hemos de actuar así.

Además, yo era el jefe junto a George de una franquicia de productos de broma, si no era capaz de sonreír y pensar alegre en cualquier situación no servía para impartir risas a los demás.

— ¿Eras un Gryffindor? No sabía que habías estudiado aquí—me dijo sin ningún tipo de reproche en su voz—. Estoy en desacuerdo con lo que dices igual que en el sistema de elección del colegio. Un Gryffindor y un Slytherin pueden ser igual de valientes.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—pregunté interesado.

— ¿Tú crees que la valentía de Gryffindor y la ambición de Slytherin son contrarios? No. La ambición requiere valentía para seguir el camino de aquello que más deseas en momentos difíciles, si no es así la ambición perecerá en acciones cobardes. La valentía tampoco puede vivir sin una ambición, si no ambicionas salvar o conseguir algo, la valentía no puede existir y es substituida por la locura. De igual forma se puede decir comparando las otras casas, por ejemplo, la inteligencia de Ravenclaw necesita el trabajo duro de Hufflepuff para dar sus frutos.

La miraba fijamente a los ojos intentando procesar lo que me decía, nadie me había dicho algo como eso o parecido.

—Además—prosiguió hablando Light—, la valentía puede ser rota por nuevos miedos y traumas, la ambición puede ser destruida con derrotas, la inteligencia puede corromperse por el entorno y el trabajo duro llegado a un punto puede quebrar un alma. Elegir en que destaca un niño de once años es muy estúpido, están en una edad donde las experiencias de cada mes pueden cambiar su manera de ser. Seguramente si realizaran otra vez la prueba del sombrero seleccionador a alumnos de séptimo año más de la mitad de alumnos de una casa encajarían más en otra.

Fijo sus ojos en mí, esperando una respuesta pero yo seguía procesando sus palabras con dificultad sintiéndome estúpido. Para colmo su mirada fija en mí me resultaba incómoda, raro en alguien como yo, seguramente era por esa cicatriz que le cruzaba el ojo, a saber cómo se la había hecho.

Finalmente decidí responder con la respuesta más "gemelos Weasley" que se me ocurrió.

—Lo siento, la filosofía no va conmigo, arruina la vida divertida que deseo.

Light me miró asombrada, pero después endureció la mirada, no se esperaba esa respuesta y al parecer le molestó un poco. No era una frase inventada por mí, era una frase que dijo George a la profesora McGonagal cuando nos mandó a reflexionar debido a un castigo en tercer curso, obviamente a la profesora no le hizo ninguna gracia pero a mí se me quedó grabada. Y hablando de eso…

— ¡George! —exclamé con culpabilidad, se me había olvidado que él también estaba en peligro. Light al parecer también recordó algo.

— ¡Dark!

 **P.O.V Luna**

Toqué el cuerpo de forma delicada y comprobé lo que me temía, la chica no tenía pulso. Además, estaba fría, muy fría, no era normal. Cuando mi madre murió, su cuerpo estaba caliente, lo recuerdo perfectamente por el tacto de su piel cuando la movía para intentar reanimarla, pero era debido al experimento que acabo con su vida. Lo normal en un cuerpo según los libros es que este frío, pero ese nivel no era normal, parecía más bien un tipo de maleficio. La chica la reconocía perfectamente, una de las pocas personas a las que había podido prestar atención desde mi llegada al pasado.

— ¿Luna? —me preguntó una voz, era George, lo reconocía sin necesidad de voltearme. A pesar de lo que mucha gente opinaba, Fred y George si tenían sus diferencias. Una de ellas era la voz, la voz de George era algo más grave. A su lado iba una chica.

—Hola Light sin cicatriz-indique con simpleza.

—Luna—dijo George con temblor en la voz-esta… ¿muerta?

—Sí-conteste secamente.

— ¿Dementores? —preguntó la chica mirando al cadáver.

—No, el aire que respiramos no contiene la maldad de la naturaleza de un dementor—tras esas palabras me dirigí a la chica y le extendí la mano—. Luna Lovegood.

—Dark Manson—me contestó.

—Es un nombre muy bonito, en las horas de oscuridad es cuando aparecen los seres más bellos.

—Es la primera vez que me dicen algo así de mi nombre, gracias.

—Muy bonito chicas—dijo George con voz suave, pero abruptamente gritó— ¡Pero hay un puñetero cadáver aquí!

Sí, quizás no era momento de ignorarlo, y en verdad, me sentía muy triste. La muerte solo era un viaje a una nueva vida llena de nuevos momentos de felicidad pero, sus familiares y amigos tardaran en llegar a ese mundo para hacerle compañía.

— ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —dijo el director Dippet que apareció con Horace Slughorn, la profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras y el profesor de criaturas mágicas. Cuando fijó su vista en el cadáver su rostro se volvió pálido.

La chica fallecida era Heather Smith, la prefecta de Hufflepuff a la que escasas horas atrás le habíamos preguntado por el nombre falso del envío del boggart. Habíamos hablado con ella dos frases y no le habíamos prestado más atención, pero ahora estaba ahí tumbada, sin vida.

— ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? —preguntó el director Dippet con expresión severa. Seguramente sospechaba de mí y de George.

—Ha sido mi culpa señor—dijo Light que apareció junto a Fred por un pasillo, George y Dark suspiraron de alivió al verles—. Mi hermana Dark estaba en la biblioteca cuando vinieron los Dementores. Ryddle, Larsson y yo decidimos ir a buscarla pero nos metimos en problemas, los conserjes simplemente escucharon nuestros gritos y vinieron a ayudarnos.

No era verdad, habíamos ido con ellos desde buen principio, antes de que se metieran en problemas, pero si el director Dippet se enteraba seguramente nos echaría a la calle y no teníamos donde ir, por eso Light nos cubrió.

— ¿Sois gemelas? —preguntó Fred a Light mientras señalaba a Dark.

—Sí, ella es mi hermana, se llama Dark.

Fred al escucharlo tuvo que contener la risa por no ser el momento adecuado, pero seguramente en otra situación se hubiera estado riendo durante un día entero.

—A Mia Larsson la hemos encontrado antes tirada en el suelo y siendo atacada por un dementor—dijo la profesora de artes oscuras, era una mujer regordeta, pelirroja y mayor de unos cincuenta años con un sombrero viejo en la cabeza parecido al sombrero seleccionador—. Hemos llegado a tiempo y está fuera de peligro, ahora mismo esta en la enfermeria, supongo que eso confirma vuestra versión de los hechos.

Dark soltó un grito al escucharlo y Light palideció. Justo en ese momento el aire comenzó a helarse nuevamente y desde el fondo del pasillo Malfoy, Tom y un chico enorme hicieron acto de presencia, detrás de ellos les seguía un dementor, pero antes de que pudiéramos percatarnos de la situación un fénix de luz atravesó todo el pasillo hasta chocar contra el dementor y repelerlo. Era Dumbledore que había hecho acto de presencia.

—Guardianes de las llaves de Hogwarts—nos dijo Dumbledore a Malfoy, a los gemelos y a mí—. Acompañad a los señores Ryddle, Hagrid y a las señoritas Manson a la enfermería.

¿Hagrid?

No hubo tiempo de preguntas, solo dio tiempo a un abrazo rápido entre las gemelas al ver que estaban las dos bien. Después todos nos dirigimos a las escaleras para alejarnos de ese piso.

— ¿Dónde está Mia? —preguntó Tom preocupado. Su cara se volvió más pálida de lo que estaba cuando le conté lo ocurrido, al parecer le había pasado algo mientras estaba con Malfoy.

— ¿Cómo es que hay Dementores en el colegio? —preguntó Dark con un hilillo de voz.

—No lo sé—dijo George—. Pero los Dementores están controlados por el ministerio de magia, si están aquí son ellos los que han de dar una explicación. Sobretodo con una chica muerta.

—La chica no tenía signos de haber sido asesinada por un dementor—informé.

—Sea quién sea el asesino, la versión oficial del colegio dirá que ha sido un dementor y que la culpa es del ministerio de magia—dijo Light—. No se arriesgaran a investigar otra versión que pueda desencadenar en el cierre del colegio y tampoco les interesa aumentar el miedo de la comunidad mágica, ya tienen bastante con Grindelwald.

—Esto no tenía que haber pasado—susurró Malfoy.

— ¿Qué? —preguntamos todos.

— ¡Este año solo tenía que morir Myrtle! ¡Jamás en la historia de Hogwarts se habían infiltrado Dementores en esta mierda de colegio! ¡ALGUNO DE VOSOTROS HA TOCADO ALGO!

Malfoy gritaba con todas sus fuerzas y sus palabras solo eran opacadas por los sollozos de Hagrid.

— ¡Y tú no llores que aún no me has dado ninguna razón para que estuvieras allí! Ya puedes ir buscando una buena excusa para cuando te interroguen los profesores.

Las palabras de Malfoy eran afiladas como cuchillos y su cuerpo temblaba, en verdad tenía sus razones para comportarse así, Fred y George lo entendían y no decían nada. Si habían entrado Dementores en esa nueva línea temporal que estábamos creando y no en la antigua, tenía que ser por culpa de alguna acción nuestra todo lo ocurrido. Por lo tanto, la muerte de esa pobre chica era culpa nuestra.

Habíamos matado a una alumna y a toda su futura descendencia.


	7. Primer caos temporal-Las reinas se alzan

Hacía rato que había dejado de escuchar la voz de mis padres y a mis hermanos, simplemente por seguir a esa criatura a ciegas y ofuscado. El reptil solo se detuvo a los pies de un encapuchado que desprendía un fuerte olor a quemado.

— ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño? —me preguntó la figura con una voz grave.

—George—conteste todavía embrujado sin tener capacidad suficiente para tener miedo.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes hermanito? —me preguntó. Mientras esas palabras salían de su boca bajo sus pies las plantas perecían de manera irreal pasando de verde a negro en cuestión de segundos. Eso me alertó.

—Tengo tres años y no soy tu hermano—exclamé tímidamente. Esa figura no era Bill, tampoco Charlie, ni Percy, mucho menos era su hermano gemelo o los pequeños Ron y Ginny.

—No somos cercanos, cierto, pero tenemos más en común de lo que crees. Dime ¿Me harás un favor pequeño ángel?

 **P.O.V Malfoy**

—Los padres de Heather Smith han ido a buscar el cadáver de su hija esta mañana—dijo Fred con dificultad.

Mi cuerpo tembló al escuchar ese nombre, todavía no estaba preparado para escucharlo sin tener sentimientos de miedo o culpabilidad, sobretodo aunque parezca egoísta predominaba el miedo. No habíamos hecho nada importante o fuera de lo común desde nuestra llegada al pasado, y a pesar de eso habíamos hecho lo suficiente como para causar una muerte y atraer Dementores. Lo peor, eso no era lo único que estaba mal en mí, mi cabeza también tenía problemas graves e incluso afirmaría que había caído en la locura ¿la razón? Desde el día anterior no había dejado de pensar en la cara desencajada de Ryddle, mejor dicho, de Voldemort.

¿Le tenía lastima a él? No, no era eso, simplemente tenía la sensación de que esas lágrimas me afectaban a mí, que esos gritos habían sido pronunciados para herirme. No tenía ningún sentido pero por un momento me sentí conectado a él, lo peor, cada vez que me venía la cara de Ryddle a la cabeza por alguna razón también me venía la de San Potter. Ni en un viaje temporal a antes de su nacimiento me libraba de esa incomoda presencia.

—Me dan pena los padres—dijo George—. La escuela dará la culpa al ministerio y el ministerio a la escuela, estarán así hasta que todo el mundo mágico menos los familiares se olviden. Seguramente la vida de los padres ya está arruinada porque jamás saldrán culpables por el asesinato de su hija.

—Bueno, para nosotros mejor, eso significa que Hogwarts no cerrara—dijo Fred.

—No es muy ético decir eso teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias—reprochó George.

—Fred tiene razón—dije con desgana—. Puede resultar cruel alegrarse de esas cosas pero si cierran Hogwarts las cosas podrían empeorar para nosotros y el futuro.

Termine esa frase clavando la vista a la mesa donde estábamos sentados, esperando una respuesta que no llegaba. Me extrañe pero unas leves risas me obligaron a mirar a los gemelos, la frase que vino a continuación fue la menos esperada.

— ¿Has dicho Fred? —me dijo el mismo Fred.

— ¡Claro que he dicho Fred payaso! ¿Desde cuándo he de pedir permiso para pronunciar tu nombre? —exclamé enfadado.

— ¿Sabes quién es Fred y quién soy yo?

Tras comprender lo que me querían decir, mi rostro se enrojeció violentamente. No me había dado cuenta de que sabía quién era Fred y quién era George, en verdad no sabía ni como me lo hacía para diferenciarlos, no podía decir ninguna diferencia física, pero estaba claro que mi cerebro sí había descubierto una y no me quería dar esa información.

Los ojos de los gemelos seguían fijos en mí, con una sonrisa maliciosa esperando a mi respuesta, pero no sabía que contestar para huir de eso. Por suerte Luna, a quien estaba empezando a adorar, interrumpió el momento.

— ¿Se han dicho las causas de la muerte? ¿Se sabe de alguna razón por la que quisieran acabar con su vida?

—En un principio no han descubierto las causas, pero quizás lo saben y no lo quieren hacer público por alguna razón, tendríamos que presionar a los profesores—informó George, por suerte el cambio de tema había salido bien—. Sobre si alguien quería acabar con su vida, lo mejor será conseguir más cercanía con los alumnos para saber si tenía algún enemigo.

Querer acercarnos a los alumnos era una mala idea, si de verdad quisiéramos ayudar nos hubiéramos quedado en un rinconcito calladitos y sin llamar la atención hasta que Dumbledore arreglara el giratiempo, así cambiaríamos la vida a pocas personas. Pero era obvio que la curiosidad era más fuerte que la razón después de lo ocurrido, además, gran parte del daño ya estaba hecho ¿no?

Unos golpes en la puerta finalizaron nuestra conversación. Luna abrió y lo primero que vi fue a Ryddle, justo la última persona que quería ver en ese momento, nuevamente la imagen de San Potter me vino a la cabeza y me maldije internamente por ello. Las gemelas y Lamia también estaban con él.

— ¿Estas mejor? —preguntó Luna mirando a Lamia que asintió tímidamente.

—Gracias por venir a rescatarme el otro día—dijo la gemela sin la cicatriz, creo que era Dark—. Por mi culpa no solo puse en peligro a mi hermana y a mis amigos, también a vosotros y eso que no me conocíais.

—Hemos cocinado galletas para vosotros para agradecer vuestra ayuda, sé que es muy cutre pero debido al mago oscuro es muy difícil traer algo del exterior de Hogwarts y no sabemos vuestros gustos. Lo único que se nos ha ocurrido ha sido convencer a los elfos para que nos dejaran utilizar la cocina—explicó Lamia.

Dark abrió una pequeña cesta llena de galletas, tenían muy buena pinta y los gemelos no tardaron en abalanzarse para comer algunas, después cogimos Luna y yo. Estaban realmente deliciosas, no se podía negar.

— ¿Qué harás Light? —pregunto Dark a su hermana, pero la gemela de la cicatriz simplemente contestó negando con la cabeza. Me fije que tenía algo escondido en la espalda, pero no le di importancia.

—Obviamente no solo os entregaremos galletas—comunicó Ryddle—. También os queríamos invitar a una fiesta de la casa Slytherin para celebrar el cumpleaños del barón sanguinario mañana. Sé que suena algo cutre la fiesta de un fantasma, pero aprovecharemos eso para hacer un torneo de quidditch entre grupos de alumnos de Slytherin, el director nos ha dado permiso para utilizar el campo.

—Es que no sé si es bueno que los demás alumnos nos vean tan relacionados con una casa, podrían creer que tenemos preferencias—dijo Fred.

Los gemelos Weasley y yo nunca habíamos sido cercanos, al contrario, pero los conocía lo suficiente para saber que ignoraban las opiniones ajenas y que adoraban el quidditch. Solo había una razón que les impidiera asistir a ese evento y era su odio hacía Slytherin.

—No importa, a los próximos eventos de las otras casas asistiremos para compensar y ya está—dije recibiendo a cambio una mirada de reproché de Fred, pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de ver a Weasleys en territorio enemigo—. Justo antes estábamos hablando de que queríamos ser más cercanos al alumnado.

— ¿Vosotros participareis? —preguntó Luna ignorando nuestra pelea en silencio.

—Yo no puedo porque soy capitana y cazadora de Slytherin, los del equipo oficial no podemos participar para no desequilibrar el torneo, pero haremos una exhibición—dijo Lamia—. Tom sí que participara pero no tiene equipo de momento, intentaré proponer que os dejen jugar para hacer equipo con él, sois jóvenes así que no creo que tengan inconvenientes.

Genial, iba a jugar un partido de quidditch con el señor oscuro, bonito evento para añadir a mi lista de cosas que hacían mi vida actual una autentica mierda. Tenía ganas de saber el nombre del equipo ¿"Los mortífagos"? ¿"Los Avada Kedavra sin rumbo"? ¿"Las marcas tenebrosas voladoras"?

— ¿Vosotras no participáis? —preguntó George a las gemelas.

—El quidditch es un deporte sobrevalorado y estúpido en el que juegan siete jugadores de los cuales seis sobran porque solo dependen de que uno coja una pelotita. Es un deporte para magos con cerebro de trol—contestaron las dos al unísono. Lo dijeron de tal manera que no sabía si reírme o enfadarme.

—Por cierto Draco, me gustaría que olvidases lo del otro día—me dijo Ryddle—. Es algo incómodo para mí.

Lo dijo con un hilillo de voz de tono avergonzado que me sorprendió. Nuevamente la imagen de San Potter me vino a la cabeza ¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando?

¿Las cosas en verdad podían ir peor?

 **En la sala de los menesteres**

 **P.O.V ?**

— ¿George? ¿Te refieres al conserje nuevo? —preguntó atónito una voz de chico.

—Sí, es algo arriesgado pero quizás nos puede servir de peón, lo he visto en sus recuerdos—afirmó una voz de mujer apagada.

Esas dos personas estaban sentadas jugando una partida de ajedrez. La chica sacó su varita e hizo aparecer un peón blanco en el tablero.

—Te recuerdo que nos faltan la reina negra y la reina blanca, sin esas piezas es imposible comenzar el juego.

—Creo que encontré a la reina blanca, ahora solo hace falta confirmarlo. En cuanto a la reina negra hay una manera de obtenerla.

— ¿Cuál es esa manera? Quedamos en que era imposible—recordó el joven con la voz temblorosa, era algo que deseaba pero que a la vez le costaba de afrontar.

—Es sencillo, volver a uno de los peones en la reina, es algo fácil de conseguir cuando un corazón ya está corrompido. Cuando eso pase, encontrar al peón restante será fácil.

—Y la partida…

—Estará completa.

Y las dos reinas aparecieron por arte de magia en el tablero.

* * *

 **-Siento mucho el haber tardado en actualizar, he estado deprimida este último mes y no tenía fuerzas para escribir, pero ya esta solucionado y estoy bien. Intentaré compensar subiendo otro capítulo muy pronto.**


End file.
